Tails and Cosmo: The Reunion
by TheVoidance
Summary: If you have any feedback, please feel free to share your criticisms, complaints, and comments and submit them to me!


_**Updated Disclaimer:**_

 _Authors Note:_

 _This story was written as of late 2009 to mid 2010 and was never completed/finished as a result due to family and financial issues. Meanwhile this had been sitting in the meantime on a hard-drive which I had never suspected to keep an old relic from my childhood within this little sanctuary. I thank my mother for holding onto this precious little treasure. I am eternally grateful and cringing at my old writing..._

Lighthearted TL:DR Disclaimer: Reading this, makes me cringe, however I'm glad I have this little fragment/remnant of my past with me once more...

* * *

 **A Cosmo and Tails love story after the Meterex**

 **By: Young Me.**

Chapter one- Back in a flash

Time- Somewhere near the present day between 2010 and 2020

Place- Tails house on planet Mobious

Main characters- Tails and Cosmo

After the heroic battles with the Meterex and the surprising sacrifice of Cosmo Tails was happy but was always a little sad afterward and broke down big time after Cosmo died and sure her ghost haunted the Blue Typhoon it just wasn't the same without her and Tails self-esteem dropped like the temperature in the winter time even tough his friends cheered him up even cream only brought a few smiles to his face in the few months Cosmo was gone. (Music in the back round is every breath you take and our last summer)

Disclaimer- Of course you have seen on all of the Fanfiction stories that the people don't own the characters and neither do I except for Mike, Charles, Christine and Mathew and the rest are not mine but I will add moves from like Naruto and Ranma but besides that I really don't own the characters. Yes I notice that Galicia is not Cosmo's mother it's her sister and I was too far in the story to notice so I can't change it now so deal with it and I realize it's been a few years since they last made an episode and yes I know it's not the best damn story out there but it's what I got and if you don't like it then don't bother reading or commenting

Tails was planting a few flowers out back and was humming a soft song when he noticed the Cosmo memorial out back he had this one especially made just for him it showed Cosmo holding one of Tails hands while he led the way and it made him blush at the very thought of them holding hands "Why am I itching everywhere suddenly?" then he noticed he had stumbled into some poison ivy "Why did I just walk right into the most itchiest thing in the world and not realize it until now?" 'Had he been day dreaming about Cosmo again? I had no choice but she was very brave she looked death in the eye and I remember she wasn't afraid anymore to die but was that because she knew she was going to die or just accept fate and let it happen?' "No more wallowing in self pity now Tails okay?" "Okay" he told himself but it didn't feel right to tell himself that it wasn't right shooting at someone you cared so much about 'but I had no choice! What was I suppose to do sacrifice myself?'

Just then Cream and Cheese came up to Tails "Hi Tails!" she said in her normal sweet voice "Chu!" Cheese greeted Tails

Tails "Oh hi you two what's up?" he said standing up brushing himself off and walking through the really tingling and itchy ivy that had already given him a rash already as he started scratching

Cream paused then came running towards the ivy edge "Tails are you okay?" she said in a half worried voice

Tails trying not to step on the weeds that had taken over part of his lawn "Yeah cream I just accidently wandered into this ivy daydreaming again." He said looking down in embarrassment

Cream tried not to laugh a little but had to giggle a little but a thought came up "Hey Tails? Were you daydreaming about Cosmo?" she said turning her eyes from Tails to her feet and back to Tails again

Tails who was now itching his way back inside his house "Hey Cream why don't you come inside and get something to eat while I find ointment for this rash on my legs." then Tails went inside

Cream smiled a little then sighed "Cheese do you think Tails likes Cosmo?" then she turned to Cheese who said "Chu Chu! Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu!" he said pointing at Cream "You think he would like me better? Well Cheese let's worry about that later right now lets just go in and have something to eat!"

Cream and Cheese were in the kitchen making Sugar cookies for Tails and themselves and Tails was in the other room applying his ointment but 2-3 miles away

The field was black but then this white light appeared out of nowhere and placed a figure on the ground and the figure looked around tried to get up but the figure couldn't at first but finally it managed to stand up and walk a few steps and after 10 or more the figure was walking back on it's 2 legs in no-time then a farmer passed the figure and the figure asked for a ride

Farmer "Sure I would be happy to give you a ride miss and where would you like me to go?"

Back at Tail's house Cream had just done baking her cookies and was enjoying them with Tails and Cheese

Cream smiling "How do you like the cookies Tails? Amy taught me how to make these it's her own special recipe!"

Tails who was covered in white bandages to keep the ointment from evaporating grabbed a cookie and tried it "Wow Cream this cookie is really Delicious!" he said with a big grin on his face

Cream smiled back "You do? Thank you Tails!" Cheese accompanying Cream "Chu Chu!"

Tails turned a little red "Actually guys I should be thanking you for making the cookies!" they all laughed Tails hadn't had this much fun since… since Cosmo passed away… After the little get together Cream had said goodnight to tails and Tails was getting to get ready to go to bed when

*Knock Knock Knock* it wasn't a big or loud knock but one just to get Tails to open the door and when he opened the door

Tails groggily opens the door "Hello I was just going to go to bed when oh…" Tails stopped because right there in full view was his dearest friend Cosmo right before his eyes "C-C-C-C-COSMO?!" he said jumping back

Cosmo looked dirty and ragged but she didn't seem to mind that "Hi Tails!" she said holding out a hand to help Tails get back up

Tail's heart was beating about a thousand times a second right now because Cosmo had come back to life and was at his front doorstep right now but then everything whited out.

Chpt. 2 A Sight for Sore Eyes

Tails woke up after being passed out for about an hour then he suddenly noticed the blanket and cold cloth he had over his head meaning Cosmo's return wasn't a hallucination then tails suddenly shot straight up looking around for Cosmo but he didn't see her so he decided to go look for her and found her in his room picking up the few books he had on the floor

Cosmo noticed Tails standing in the doorway smiled "Oh hi Tails I see your awake are you feeling any better? I'm so sorry I woke you earlier but I was so excited to see you and the others and you were the closest so I you know…" then Tails interrupted her

Tails speaking abruptly "Cosmo are you- are you really here?" he looked confused and panicked

Cosmo looked confused but her coming back must have had a real impact on all of them "Yes I am why do you ask? Are you sure your feeling better to be walking around Tails?" she tilted her head to one side and then stood straight up and walked to tails to escort him to the couch because his knees were shaking

While walking back into the living room he felt Cosmo's hand on his shoulder and it certainly felt real and looked real only one way to find out; tails reached his hand out for Cosmo's hand and it was warm just like a normal hand 'this is no dream Miles your Best friend Cosmo is back and here to stay with you!' "Cosmo? Is that really you?" he asked sitting down

Cosmo slightly embarrassed because they just held hands but she shrugged it off "Yes. I'm here but when I walked in you fainted is something wrong?"

Tails was now the confused one but said "I-I thought you were suppose to be dead Cosmo not in my living room taking care of me."

Cosmo starting to understand her effect on her coming back "I was dead Tails but now I'm here to stay." she said grinning

Tails not understanding a word of what she was just telling him decided to repeat it back "You're really back and here to stay because you came back?"

Cosmo paused for a second but then replied "Tails I don't quite understand it either it just happened and I was here I was brought to a field not to far from here." Then Cosmo suddenly got a semi worried face on her and glanced out the window and back at Tails

Tails having a hard time processing the information Cosmo had just given him decided to tell her what he had just heard "Okay so let me get this straight, you appeared out of nowhere in a field not far from here and got a ride and managed to get your way here?" Tails looked strained and confused but he was right

Cosmo nodded her head "Yes that's right but the first thing I thought of was seeing you again I thought you would be so happy to see me so I came here to see you happy to see me but I made you faint I'm sorry Tails; I'm sorry I made you faint maybe I should leave." She was getting up to leave when Tails managed to grab her arm before she left

Tails "Wait Cosmo! Please don't leave! It wasn't your fault that I fainted it was mine because I overreacted." He hoped for Cosmo to sit back down

"But Tails it was my fault because I didn't think what you would do if I came back I'm sorry Tails I really am I should go for a while."

Tails sitting straight up "Cosmo please don't leave you have been gone longer than needed please don't leave Cosmo." At that statement Cosmo slowly seated herself on the couch

Cosmo looking down at her feet "Tails are you sure you want me around? I mean what if you faint again or worse? It would be because of me."

Tails putting his hand on her shoulder "Cosmo nothing hurt more than you being gone for so long please don't leave." Realizing what he had just done and said made him turn away in shame "I-I'm sorry I didn't have permission to put my hand on your shoulder did I? Sorry."

Cosmo "It's alright tails you were trying to comfort me its okay you put your hand on my shoulder but if I'm causing trouble just let me…."

Tails quickly spun around "Cosmo you have never caused any trouble for me or anyone else so I don't know why you think you causing me trouble unless um never mind…" after their discussion there was silence for a while and they sat and looked around then the clock struck eleven o' clock

Cosmo yawned then looked over at tails "I'm getting a little tired aren't you?" she said yawning again

Tails yawned then said "Yeah I sure am especially with you coming back and all."

Cosmo saying in concern "Wait tails where should I sleep? Should I sleep? The couch or the floor or someplace else?" she said looking at him with big beady eyes

Tails began blushing at Cosmo because of those big beady eyes and he knew he couldn't let her sleep anywhere "How about you use my bed for tonight?"

Cosmo looked away "Us sharing the same bed?" she blushed at the thought

Tails blushed and looked away too "Oh no I didn't mean that I mean you can sleep on my bed and I could sleep on the couch or something like that."

Cosmo turned back to Tails and started to walk "Hey tails do you know where your room is?"

Tails "It's the first door on the left Cosmo."

Cosmo blushed but skipped up to tails and gave him a kiss on the cheek then she skipped away "Goodnight!"

Tails turned really red in the face but forgot about the kiss goodnight 'something seems different about Cosmo but I'm not sure what but after all she did just come back."

Chpt. 3 Cosmo kiss

Tails was having that same dream again last night the one where Cosmo once again destroys herself to save everyone but then he woke up then stretched a little to the right then the left "I better go check on Cosmo to see if she's awake." then Tails quietly walked over to his room and found a sleeping Cosmo then he shut the door slowly but steadily "She must be really tired." 'Well of course she's tired Tail's she just returned from wherever she came from and is living again and so it's only natural that she is tired and hungry; of course why didn't he think of it sooner?!"

Tails trying not to make a bunch of noise in the kitchen and you could hear a series of clanks and sizzling along with Miles groaning because he had burned something again but all that noise was a little too much for Cosmo to sleep with

Cosmo twitched a little then a crack in her eyelids appeared then she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and then she still realized she was still dirty and she had a slight head ache but it soon went away then her attention turned to the door "I wonder if Tails is building something then she scooted herself off the bed and cracked the door open a bit "Tails?" then she opened the door a little more and looked around for Tails but he wasn't in the living room or in the bathroom then she smelled a really sweet odor was coming from the kitchen "Tails?" she said a little louder but still no answer so she decided to go back into Tail's room to get some more sleep but then the noises grew quiet 'Is Tails making something?' just then the door popped open and she sat straight up

Tails paused for a minute then asked "Want to come have breakfast?"

Cosmo also paused but then said "oh… you didn't have to make me breakfast Tails I could have just had a bowl of cereal or something you didn't have to go through trouble just to make breakfast."

Tails looking at Cosmo strangely then he blinked once then twice "Actually I was happy to do so…" they both looked down at their feet and paused for a minute "C'mon let's go eat then the 2 raced to the table and started eating

Cosmo looked puzzled "Hey Tails do you know what this is?" she pointed to the bacon and scrambled eggs

Tails was confused 'Oh that's right she wasn't used to eating this sort of food.' "Oh it's bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese in it." Tails took another bite of his food

Cosmo decided to try a piece of the scrambled "This is really delicious Tails what did you use to make it?"

Tails was becoming somewhat confused "All I did was cook the eggs in a pan and added the cheese then stirred it up; it's really easy to make."

Cosmo who was now turning to the bacon tried a piece of it "The bacon is chewy and kind of hard to eat but what did you use to make it?"

Tails thinking it over carefully because he couldn't tell her they were eating other beings "I don't know Cosmo."

Cosmo was the confused one now "You mean you don't know how you made it?" there was an odd silence and for once Tails didn't know what to say neither did Cosmo

Tails using a quiet tone "Cosmo I know how to make it I just don't know what they used to make it." 'I hate to lie Cosmo but I don't want you to be throwing up for the next hour

Cosmo became even more puzzled "So you don't know how they made it?"

Tails looking at her with a sigh of relief "Yeah I don't know what they used in it but it can't be all that bad or we wouldn't be eating it!" they both laughed but it died quickly "Um… C-Cosmo?"

Cosmo looked up from eating her food and was looking directly at Tails "Is something wrong Tails?"

Tails was usually the one worrying not Cosmo 'just come out and say it Tails you having nothing to be afraid about! But what if she rejects me? Just take your chances what else have you got to lose? Okay here goes nothing.' "Cosmo?" he said turning his head towards her "Will you… will you..." he had stumbled worse than he intended

Cosmo was puzzled "Will I what Tails?" she said in her sweet manner

Her beauty was beyond him but he couldn't ask her out on a date yet she had only just gotten back "Will you take a bath a little later on?" 'You wimp you couldn't ask her out on a date? She just got back and she needs a bath.'

Cosmo 'He's right I am a little dirty and I probably got dirt on the couch and floor too.' "I'm sorry Tails that I got dirt on your couch. I will go take a bath now."

Tails watched as Cosmo wandered around "I'm sorry again but could you show me where the bathroom is?"

Tails blushed slightly but he led her to the bathroom then Cosmo tripped but Tails caught Cosmo before she hit the ground then she started to blush at that moment as did Tails "Are you alright?"

It was Cosmo's turn to turn red she had never looked that much into his eyes before but they were like the sea mixed with the stars "I'm fine thanks to you Tails." They stood there for a while just looking into each others eyes and then Tails showed Cosmo the bathroom

Tails was just thinking over what had just happened he had never done what he just did before but just then he heard "OUCH! Hot!" Tails leaped over the couch and knocked on the door "Is everything alright in there? Can I come in?"

Cosmo "You can come in tails I just think I set it to hot by accident."

Tails opened the door to find Cosmo on the ground and steam coming from the hot shower "Are you okay Cosmo? I heard you yell hot from the living room."

Cosmo "I'm sorry if I yelled that loud Tails I didn't mean to frighten you."

Tails "Its okay Cosmo you don't have to be sorry and besides it wasn't your fault you got burned by the hot water Cosmo so don't feel so bad." And then just then he realized he was holding Cosmo's hands in his and the both of them turned red

Cosmo who was getting embarrassed stood up and tripped over the rug and she landed on Tails who was now just opening his eyes and so was Cosmo "Cosmo?" "Tails?" they said at the same time, and for the first time Cosmo realized how cute Tails was

Tails just playing in his head what was happening just now was just starting to realize how beautiful Cosmo's eyes were

Cosmo started to get up and dusted herself off "I-I'm sorry I tripped and fell on you Tails."

Tails who was just getting up looking at Cosmo "Its okay Cosmo you don't need to be sorry and it was my entire fault Cosmo."

Cosmo "No Tails I can't blame you for falling and tripping and… I think I'm causing you trouble and maybe I should…" just then Cosmo felt a hand on her shoulder

Tails looking into Cosmo's eyes "Look I don't want you to leave Cosmo because if you leave I will… I will….. Um…. Will you go on a date with me Cosmo?" then Tails quickly covered his mouth with his hands 'What are you thinking Tails?!'

Cosmo suddenly blushed like a rose but she was so dirty' how could Tails be asking her on a date?' "Um… I'd love to go on a date with you Tails."

Tails was surprised "Really?! I mean um you would?" then he started to get fidgety and was putting his 2 index fingers together

Cosmo smiled and put her hands behind her back "Of course Tails just let me take a bath first I'm all dirty."

Tails stepping outside the door "Oh of course you take your bath Cosmo I will be waiting for you outside."

Cosmo "Okay Tails see you outside! I better take a quick bath."

Tails who was now getting ready to take Cosmo out for a date was picking out an outfit but none really seemed perfect for a date "Hmmmm…. Aha! Here it is!" Tails had picked out black pants and a white shirt "It's perfect!"

Suddenly Cosmo appeared in the door way with her usual dress on and wet hair "What's perfect?" she said in curiosity

Tails spun around hiding his clothes "Oh Cosmo I didn't expect you to be done with your bath so soon are you sure you don't want to relax for a while?" he wanted her to be in the other room while he was getting his clothes on for the date

Cosmo tilted her head a bit "I'm okay Tails but I guess I should wait for you out front." Then Cosmo started to walk away (music is Can't Fight this Feeling)

Tails looked down at his clothes thinking about where they should go for the date then Tails turned on the radio and it was a slow song he was going to turn it to something different but decided to leave it on for now and he got the pants and shirt on and Cosmo walked into his doorway "Oh I was just going to come to you at the door Cosmo but is there something wrong?"

Cosmo "I just wanted to see if you were ready to go or not if your not I can wait a little longer if you're not ready yet then I can wait outside the door for you."

Tails "No you can come in I was just getting ready to take you on the date Cosmo." And just then the song that started playing was can't fight this feeling

Cosmo asking nervously "W-Would you like to dance with me Tails?"

Tails looked down at his shoes and then held out his shaky hand "Yes please." Then they started to slow dance just then

Cosmo "Ouch my foot."

Tails not realizing what he had just done "I'm sorry Cosmo are you okay?"

Cosmo "Yeah I'm okay tails." A few seconds later

Tails "Ouch my tail!" then Tails tripped and fell

Cosmo looking worried rushed to help Tails up "I'm sorry Tails that I stepped on one of your tails Tails! I'm so clumsy aren't I? I can't seem to do anything right."

Tails got up and sat on the bed with Cosmo "Cosmo your not clumsy you're smart and cheerful and strong and well…" he paused for a second "Beautiful and pretty."

Cosmo blushed and looked away then looked at Tails out of the corner of her eyes and wiped away a tear "Am I really Beautiful? I thought I was normal like everyone else I was never the prettiest or cutest on my world but I suppose I am a little cute but I'm not beautiful."

Tails "Cosmo to me or more than cute because I love you." 'Tails?' he thought to himself

Cosmo turned to Miles "Miles? You love me?" she had never seen him so serious before unless they were fighting the Meterex but that was fighting this is love

Miles kept looking into Cosmo's eyes "I don't want you ever to leave me again like before. Cosmo when you sacrificed yourself so we could defeat the Meterex I cried for a week and I had grieved ever since but when you came back yesterday it was like something out of a dream and you came back just like it was nothing. PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY COSMO I NEED YOU!" then Tails started to sob wildly and Cosmo hugged him for an hour and an hour later

Tails slowly calmed down and started to smile "Thank you Cosmo for helping me get that out of my system."

Cosmo still looked a little worried but quickly changed her expression "Your welcome Tails; everyone needs a good cry every now and then." Then Cosmo stood up and kissed Tails on the lips but it only lasted about 10 seconds "Don't worry Tails I'm not going anywhere now I'm here to stay with you." They were both blushing furiously and both had small smiles love had begun

Chapter .4 Tree ghost

Cosmo had put a hat on Tails and pushed it down over his face playfully "Try and catch me Tails!" she said running out of the door and to the front of the house

Tails wasn't too far behind and every time he pounced to catch her she would jump away "I'm going to get you Cosmo!" he said playfully but just then he tripped

Cosmo rushed by him "Are you okay Tails?" she said ready to jump away if it was a trick but she was too late he had already got her hand and held her close

Tails "I got you now Cosmo!" then they both giggled and Cosmo held his hands and Tails did the same with Cosmo's hands "Would you still like to go on the date Cosmo?"

Cosmo "Of course Tails." Then the two stood up "But where are we going to go for the date?"

Tails had thought of the park but that was a little too original and a spaghetti dinner was too classic but he would ask her "Well where would you like to go Cosmo?"

Cosmo wasn't too sure herself "Maybe could we go to the park?"

Tails was surprised but it was her call "Okay let's go to the park then." Cosmo giggled a few times but they got there and Cosmo sat on the swing and then she was surprised that Tails started to push her on the swing she looked back at him and he was smiling and she smiled back

Cosmo "Could you push me a little higher please?"

Tails gave the last push his all and Cosmo ended up flying off but she gently floated down "Are you okay? I didn't mean to push you that high I'm sorry."

Cosmo looked a little surprised "Miles" she had never said his real name before "Miles I'm sure you didn't mean it and you just pushed a little hard that's all now let's take a walk."

Tails fallowed Cosmo up a steep hill which only had one tree and they stopped to rest there

Tails looked around and he saw a bunch of houses scattered around. There was his house, Sonics' house, Amy's house, Creams house and finally he could see the small village of twilight town and a few farms but the view was spectacular Tails had never been up here before "Wow Cosmo how did you find out about this place?" Tails was in complete awe but turned to Cosmo

Cosmo looking at the tree "You see here Miles?"

Tails nodded his head "Uh-HUH?" he said looking at Cosmo and back to the tree

Cosmo "Well when I died my spirit became this tree right here that's how I know about this place."

Tails was a little dumbfounded but understood what she meant "Hey Cosmo I just had a thought if this is your spirit here and your ghost on the Blue Typhoon then why didn't the ghost or the tree die or disappear?"

Cosmo "I think a part of my spirit is part of this tree but when you said ghost Tails what did you mean?"

Tails got up "Fallow me Cosmo and I will show you." So the two walked down the hill back to Tails house and into his workshop and holding area

Cosmo is climbing up the steps when she misses one of them and fell backwards "AAAHHHHH! Ooff." Turns out Tails took most of the hit when he dove behind her

Tails wincing at the pain a little bit "Are you okay? You have to watch out you almost fell on the concrete."

Cosmo dusted herself off quick "Are you okay Miles? Want me to help you up?" she said offering a hand

Tails grabbed a hold of Cosmo's hand and stood up and realized just then the fall had been worse than he expected "Thanks Cosmo. Do you want me to fly you up to the door?" he was checking himself for injuries and it turned out it was only a few bruises but then he felt a hand on his hand and a hand on his cheek and he was kissed on the other cheek

Cosmo still holding his hand "Don't make yourself get hurt because of me Tails. Please?" Cosmo had that puppy look again

Tails turned bright red "Okay I'll try Cosmo I promise. I just can't stand to see you get hurt again." Then he started to spin his tails and lifted Cosmo through the air to the door

Cosmo who turned around to see Tails landing said "So do you know where my ghost is?" she said curiously

Tails who had landed safely was holding Cosmo's hand and leading her towards the bridge "Your ghost likes the bridge but it travels into the kitchen, your room, and sometimes even the infirmary."

Cosmo who was looking around and seeing all the dust that had piled up around "Tails? Did you ever um you know clean up the Typhoon when I was gone?"

Tails who had heard the question suddenly tensed up at the question but chose to answer it "You know Cosmo after you were gone… I never really had the willpower to clean it and the Typhoon doesn't rust it just gets real dusty."

Cosmo looked puzzled again but then her expression changed into a worried look "So you didn't clean the ship because I was gone?"

Tails didn't have the guts to answer that one but he managed this "After you were gone Cosmo I stopped caring for some of the things like the Typhoon and oh were almost at the bridge." He said walking a little faster

Cosmo stopped and she had hung her head but then she looked up "Miles Prower…"

Tails by this point had a semi-worried face but at the same time it was discomforting because Cosmo had never in the entire time she had been on his planet ever called him his full name "Yeah?"

Cosmo "I…" there was a silence but just then Cosmo's ghost wandered by "Tails was that my…"

Tails looked in the same direction "You're ghost yes it was. It's heading towards your room."

The 2 hurried down the hall and made it to Cosmo's room which was barricaded from the outside Tails had forgotten he sealed it off but he managed to open the door and there was Cosmo's ghost

Cosmo in a calm mannered voice "Hello."

The ghost was busy looking at a picture on the night stand but it looked up to Cosmo and stopped it stood up and went straight to Cosmo "Hello Cosmo I'm your ghost I was waiting to meet you for a very long time."

Cosmo shook hands with her ghost 'Are ghosts part of your spirit?' "Hello Tails told me about you."

Ghost "I'm sure he did after he found me. Tails has been fallowing be on this big place for a while."

Tails "This place is called the Blue Typhoon we used it to fight the Meterex but now it is a big empty ship now."

Just then Cosmo developed a thought "Hey Tails do you think it is still there?" she pointed to her forehead and then turned to the ghost then back to Tails

Miles started to get worried just like Cosmo at that very moment "Well Cosmo we could go check to see if it is still there but don't worry I bet it isn't there!" then he gave a fake laugh while putting one of his hands behind his back and one behind his head but it was a nervous laugh

Cosmo did not take that lightly but how could she get mad at Tails the guy that was funny, kind, took the punishment for her sake, those blue eyes and cute smile so the both of them laughed together but then it died down and they both looked at each other thinking the same thing 'We have to know for sure if the chip is still there' both their eyes glistened under the faint light for a few minutes then Cosmo and Tails held hands and ran for the room where the Scanner was and she didn't like it anymore than he did but it had to be done

Tails "Okay Cosmo I just need you to tell me if you feel any non comfortable things anywhere and tell me if you do."

Cosmo "Well I do have some discomfort."

Tails looked at her "Where do you have discomfort?"

Just then Tails walked up to Cosmo and then Cosmo pulled him close and gave him a big kiss on the lips it lasted for at least a minute "I'm better now lets begin."

Tails was in a daze but he realized if anything went wrong it might have been their last kiss "Here it goes I'm scanning for the chip now just relax Cosmo."

Cosmo relaxed her mussels but her heart and mind were racing at about 1000 times a minute 'Please let Tails be right"

Tails waited and waited but after 10 minutes of scanning the right side of Cosmo's brain he saw nothing odd about her brain on the right side "You can relax Cosmo the chip isn't on the right side but now I'm checking the left." By then Tails was working up a sweat so he took his gloves off because of the pressure he was under

Cosmo was somewhat relieved that it wasn't on her right side 'but what about the left?' "Tails no-matter what happens I will always love you." Then she closed her eyes again

Tails looked at her briefly "Cosmo…" then he looked back at the screen quickly and after another grueling 10 minutes he failed to find any sign of the chip and thank-god too. Tails started to shake then yelled down the hall "HOLY CRAP! COSMO! IT ISN'T THERE!" he said running up to her and then Cosmo jumped off the bed and hugged Tails as she was whirled in a few circles and then he brought her back down but they both had their hands on each other Cosmo's hands were on Tails shoulders and same with his hands on hers

Cosmo with glistening eyes "Tails I don't have it anymore! I don't have the chip inside me anymore!" then she hugged him

Tails was a little surprised at the sudden hug but he closed his eyes and returned the hug

Cosmo had suddenly busted into tears that lasted for about a half an hour before the 2 sat on the bed where Cosmo had her brain scanned and the 2 had been sat there for nearly another hour but Tails had broke the silence

Chapter 5. Boundaries-

Tails was looking down at his feet again and had his hands at his sides one was holding onto one of Cosmo's hands and the other one was pressed firmly against the bed and Cosmo the same they weren't moving much but one was bound to say something sooner or later just then Tails brought up a startling question "Cosmo?"

Cosmo turning to Tails "Yeah Tails?" she said slowly turning to meet his eyes

Tails looked down at his feet then back at Cosmo "Cosmo you're the only one of your kind left right?"

Just then they both blushed but Cosmo didn't realize what Tails was going to say until now "That's right."

Tails started to look serious and when Tails gets serious its business "Cosmo I mean you know would we have children in the future?"

Cosmo was prepared to make an answer but she couldn't answer "I… I… I don't know if we will have kids together Tails I mean you're an animal and I'm a plant and we wouldn't know the consequences Tails... And even if you're willing to have kids in the future I'm not sure I would." Just then a few tears came down Cosmo's face but she didn't cry just had tears streaming down her face and Tails wasn't that far off either

Tails looked at Cosmo and Cosmo did the same but then she turned her head back to her feet and tears hit the floor

Tails moved off the bed and motioned for Tails to fallow him home so she slid off the bed and held his hand and they went back upstairs and it was sunset and they just watched the sun go down

Tails and Cosmo yawned they had a long day

Tails "Should we go to bed?"

Cosmo yawned "Well we haven't had dinner yet but I'm not that hungry."

Tails walked into the kitchen even though he knew how to make a lot of the food but they had a long day Tails took out corn dogs and put a few in the microwave and waited a few minutes and then he gave 2 for Cosmo and 1 for himself

Cosmo looked carefully at her food then blew on it then took a bite "Tails? This is good thank you!" she said smiling at him

Tails said your welcome and decided to tell her the truth about the bacon and meat "Well about the corndogs and the bacon we had today well they were both made out of meat."

Cosmo swallowed her bite of food the wrong way and she started choking then Tails slapped her on the back then the food went down the right way

Tails "Are you okay Cosmo? I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking."

Cosmo looked at him then down at her food then at him again then she placed one of her hands on Tail's cheek "Tails… thank you for telling the truth." Then she smiled

Tails was confused but he was glad Cosmo wasn't mad "I'm glad you're not mad Cosmo but I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

Cosmo still looking at Tails put her food on the table and hugged Tails and fell asleep on him Tails blushed a little bit but he placed his arm around her and the two fell asleep.

Cosmo woke up to find a sleeping Tails so she slipped his hand from her and shoulder and stretched and decided to go out into the garden to pick a few flowers for Tails but when she went out back Tails was already awake then he slipped out the front because he was going to go shopping for Cosmo but he didn't know her size or what she liked so he fallowed her to the garden

Tails "Good morning Cosmo." He said as he yawned and stretched walking towards her

Cosmo "Oh good morning Tails I'm sorry if I woke you up I tried not to but…"

Tails "Oh you didn't wake me Cosmo I was planning to get you some clothes but I don't know your size or what type of clothes or color you like."

Cosmo "Well I don't really know my size either Tails, my dress grows with me from what I know Tails but could I come with you Tails?"

Tails didn't plan on bringing Cosmo along because he wanted to surprise her but what the heck "Of course you can come along I'm not going to stop you so are you ready?"

Cosmo stood up and walked towards Tails and held his hand as they walked to the recently built

Tails "Well here we are Cosmo."

Cosmo was the one now in awe she hadn't expected the mall to be such a big place "Wow Tails this place sure is big are you sure this is the place?" she looked at Miles then back at the mall which surprisingly looked like a WAL-MART when Chris showed her the other world "Have you been here before Tails?"

Tails giving a vague look towards the mall but then quickly turned to Cosmo and sighed "Yeah I've been here a few times with Amy but that's when she went on another one of her shopping sprees." Tails faked a laugh then sighed then smiled

Cosmo smiled back "Well Amy surely likes to go shopping a lot want to invite her to join us?"

Tails was hoping she wouldn't say that but someone had to break the news to poor Cosmo "Um Cosmo? I don't think bringing Amy along would be a good thing right now."

Cosmo looked concerned but confused "How is going to buy things not a good thing?"

Tails explained to Cosmo as they walked to the clothes section about how every time Amy comes with him to the mall she always goes overboard and he always ends up carrying all the stuff to her car and ends up wasted every time.

Cosmo shaking her head "That sounds bad Tails; oh are we here?" she said looking around at all the clothes

Just then a stranger came up to Tails and Cosmo

The stranger with a hood bends over "Hello Miles and Cosmo."

Tails and Cosmo both looked up at the Stranger but Cosmo stepped back a little and Tails stepped forward

Tails starting to get angry "Okay who are you and what do you want with me and Cosmo?"

The stranger steps back a little "Oh Miles you don't have to be so hasty and besides it's not common to see a Seedrain and a yellow fox in love."

Cosmo started to get a little worried because not many would know what she was so she stepped back a little more

Tails was getting angrier, confused and worried that this guy knew so much about him and Cosmo "Just who are you and what do you want with me and Cosmo?" "And how do you know we like each other a lot?"

The stranger chuckled a little then removed his hood off his brown monk clothing and Tails couldn't believe who it was it was his grandfather Charles Prower

Tails was surprised because the last time he had seen his grandfather was at Happy Acres a mental ward for the weird and infirm and even mutated plus the freaky but there was nothing that major about his grandfather they just thought he was senile and liked to hallucinate things but the only thing weird about him was the magic he could use. "Grandfather?" Tails ran to his grandfather who stood way taller than he would grow

Charles "Hello Tails it's been a while Tails hasn't it? How are things keeping at home?"

Tails looked like he could use a good cry but held the tears back "Charlie how did you escape from Happy Acres?"

Cosmo just realized that the stranger was Tail's grandfather and they had mentioned something like happy acres "Hello Mr. Prowler I'm Cosmo Tail's girlfriend pleased to meet you." She said as she bowed and smiled at Charles

Tails stepping back "I'm sorry I didn't introduce you sooner Cosmo this is my grandfather Charles Prower and Charlie this is Cosmo my girlfriend." He said hugging Cosmo near him but then Cosmo went up to Charles

Charles "Hello Young Seedrain it's nice to meet you and you're the one I've been fallowing for a while now. I know a lot about you Cosmo."

Cosmo was surprised what Mr. Prower knew about her "Mr. Prower do you know my full name?"

Charles stroked his beard for a minute but then finally spoke "Yes presume its Cosmo Clarabelle Christine I believe and your nickname was Clair is that right?"

Cosmo was in disbelief nobody knew her full name not even Tails until now had heard her full name "How do you know that?" she said as she stamped her foot then she crossed both of her arms and was tapping her foot

Charles was a little surprised by Cosmo's behavior he had seen her get upset but never get paranoid "I use magic Cosmo to see where you were going and doing but don't get me wrong if you were um never mind but um its good to finally meet you in person Cosmo. It's really an honor." But Cosmo didn't like it that he knew everything about her

Cosmo started to get fuming mad that this guy new more about her than Tails did and she would not allow it "Mr. Charles I challenge you to fight me!" then she looked him straight in the eye

Tails by this point was biting on one of his tails but suddenly rushed up to Cosmo "Cosmo are you sure you want to take him on? I mean he's more than 8 times your age Cosmo and he can use a lot of magic and I don't want you to get hurt badly are you sure about this?"

Cosmo started to gain a few stares as her battle aura started up around her it was a blue slash green haze and it illuminated dark spots around her

Just then Charles's battle aura flared up around him creating an indigo aura around him "If you want a serious fight you got one Cosmo but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl and my grandson's girlfriend so prepare yourself young Seedrain."

This was incredible! Tails could feel the energy around him and when he measured it with his wrist watch Cosmo's battle spirit alone could produce enough energy to light up 3 lamps with energy to spare and mixed with his grandfather's energy that was a deadly combo

Tails started getting nervous and worried but the place and challenge rules were his decision to make "Okay the match will be one week from today guys got it?"

Cosmo and Charles agreed

Tails "The rules for before and during the battle are no spying on each others training and nothing short of a knock out or badly bruising then the match will be over and the match will be at Rock Lake." Tails whispering to Cosmo "Cosmo… if your going to go through with this I just want to let you know that I love you always Cosmo and don't ever forget that and one other thing… are we still going shopping?"

Cosmo's battle spirit went away then she grabbed Tail's arm and started to walk away 'I'm sorry Tails I really am but if there's one thing I will not stand it is people who know what I am thinking because…' "That's just what the Meterex did to me…"

Tails looked at Cosmo in a concerned but worried look "What did the Meterex do to you? Something you forgot to tell me Cosmo?"

Cosmo looked a little sad "I was just thinking to myself about how he knew everything I knew about me even my thought because…" then she looked down at her feet while she walked

Tails finished her sentence "because that's exactly what the Meterex did to you isn't it…" they were silent for the walk to the store but when they got there Cosmo perked right up

Cosmo with a big grin on her face with the same as Tails and they walked in and first Tails had to measure Cosmo's legs and arms, head and torso and after a while Tails got real red in the face but he was smiling and Cosmo just then was looking around when she spotted a really nice dress so she picked it out and showed Tails "Hey Tails do you think this one will fit me?"

Tails paused and imagined Cosmo in the dress and then Tails got embarrassed; the dress was blue in the design of her dress "I think it would surely be beautiful on you Cosmo!" 'She would look good in any outfit really but a dress is the most beautiful on her.'

Cosmo got small red lines across her cheeks but then she went up to Tails and had another romantic moment where they beamed into each others eyes sharing what they had for each other but then the stare did not last long and Cosmo went to go put the dress on and Tails waited outside the changing stall

Cosmo having trouble putting the dress on "I guess my arm doesn't go here and my head doesn't go here." Then she sighed and then she was magically able to try on her dress right then she came out of the stall and Tails blinked once then twice then ooed and awed at how nice she looked in the dress "Well Tails? How does it look?" Cosmo spun in a circle and then put her hands behind her back and smiled at Tails

For once Tails didn't know what to say and neither did the author but after countless hours of figuring out what to say and dodling around and countless breaks the author continued the story

Tails who was speechless and didn't know what to say and all he was able to say was "Cosmo that dress looks gorgeous on you!" then he closed his eyes and smiled at her and she smiled back at Tails

Cosmo "I'm glad you like it Tails I wouldn't have worn it if you didn't like it. Thanks Tails." Just then Cosmo pulled something out of her pocket and Tails looked curious "Here Tails this is for you." It was the same polished flower Tails had given her from before

Tails looked down at the flower then up at Cosmo and then he accepted the gift "Cosmo? Don't you like it?"

Cosmo looked at Tails for a moment "I do like it Tails I'm giving it back because I have the other half."

Tails looked at it 'I don't remembering it being two half's of a whole.' But then it hit Tails that if he had one half and she had the other they could be brought back together anywhere at anytime "Oh Cosmo you didn't have to do this for us…"

Cosmo "I did it for you Tails so you always know where I am." Then she kissed him gently on the cheek and then hugged him just then

A woman's voice coming from somewhere "Miles? Miles? Miles Prower where are you Miles? Don't hide from me Miles I know you're here somewhere."

Tail's head shot out of sight and so did Cosmo's

Cosmo was forced down by Tails but she didn't mind that right now "Tails who is that calling your name?"

Tails buried his head into his arms and sighed him and Cosmo were hiding in the middle of some clothes; Tails sighed again but Cosmo wasn't the one that was embarrassed Tails was "Tails who is that calling your name? Do you know her?" she asked again

Tail's looked up at Cosmo with a sad face "Yeah I know who she is."

Cosmo was urging Tails to say who it was "Who is she Tails?"

Tails looked under the clothes then back at Cosmo "It's my mom." Then he looked down at his shoes

Cosmo was confused "Why are we hiding from your mother Tails?"

Tails "I'll tell you after she's gone." A time passed then Tail's mother was gone from the mall

Charles "You can come out you two she's gone." Tails was relieved but Cosmo started to get a black aura around her after she came out of hiding behind some clothes

Tails "Hey Charlie? Why is Cosmo's aura black?"

Charles took a glance at Cosmo and whispered back to Tails "She has much anger, conflict, sadness and love inside her all mixed up and she is also confused but Tails, be sure to be more caring for her and more loving than you are now, love her unconditionally as if she were a flower." Just then Charles pulled out a blue rose "Here this should help calm her down a little but be sure to give her this too." Then he pulled out a bouquet of red roses "I better go now I will be upsetting her if I stay so goodbye for now." Then Charles turned his back and winked at Miles then turned tail and left

Tails was turning so red at the moment some might have thought he was turning into knuckles but he put one hand behind his back "Cosmo?"

Cosmo's aura turned a faint red and she was blushing like the roses on top of her head she knew something was up but she decided to wait "Yeah Tails?"

Tails pulled out the blue flower and put it in Cosmo's hair "There done." Then Tails handed Cosmo a mirror

Cosmo looked at herself in the mirror "Thank you Tails!" she was about to kiss him when he pulled out a bouquet of red roses then Cosmo's eyes started to shimmer and sparkle and was overwhelmed with joy and happiness and she even forgot her anger towards Charles. Cosmo was so overjoyed Tails turned into a kissing booth. She gave Tails a big nice kiss.

Tails "I'm happy you liked it Cosmo." He smiled and she smiled again but gave a few kisses to Tail's cheeks "C'mon Cosmo let's go pay for your dress."

Cosmo "Are you sure you want to pay for this? It's too pretty I think should I put it back?"

Tails "No no no I think you look beautiful in it Cosmo I will pay for it and don't forget your green dress."

Cosmo looking back "Oh I didn't realize I left it in the stall."

Tails ran to the stall with Cosmo to find her dress but it wasn't there then someone tapped Tails on the shoulder and then they both spun around and there was a person holding Cosmo's dress in one hand and then Tails and Cosmo both looked up and it was Tail's aunt

Chapter 6 Accepting Affection

Aunt "Hi Tails what are you doing here?"

Tails looked a little relieved but it didn't help "Hi." Tails said as he looked at Cosmo then back down at his feet then his aunt pinched his cheeks

Aunt "Hello miss what is your name? Are you and Tail's friends?"

Tails by this point was embarrassed but Cosmo saw this as a chance to introduce herself "Hello." Cosmo said bowing "I'm Tail's friend Cosmo nice to meet you."

Just then Tails needed to tell Cosmo something "Cosmo can I talk to you in private for a minute?" then Tails started to walk off with Cosmo a few feet away

Cosmo was a little disappointed but this had to be important so she was listening "Cosmo I need to tell you something."

Cosmo listened in closely "There's something you should know Cosmo… You see… my… my parents don't really like a lot of people that I make friends with including sonic and Amy too."

Cosmo was intrigued but also a little said "So they might not want us together?" the both paused "I'm sure we could work something out Cosmo."

Cosmo "I hope so Miles." Then they held each others hands and returned to Tail's aunt

Tail's aunt narrowed her eyes on their hands and then looked back and forth between the two "Well now looks like Miles has a girlfriend oh isn't that sweeeet..?" Tails and Cosmo turned red with embarrassment then they looked at each other then back to Tail's aunt

Aunt "There's nothing to be embarrassed about my widdle pumpkin I have to go Tails but just remember what your mother might say." Now she was whispering "She's cute just be good to her." Then Tail's and Cosmo went back to the changing rooms

Cosmo put her Seedrain dress then came back out "I'm all done changing should we go pay for the dress or go to your house Tails?" she took his hand in hers like always now

Tails looked up towards the lights daydreaming but then quickly turned to Cosmo "I have already paid for the dress but we can't go home just yet."

Cosmo and Tails stopped "Why Tails?"

Tails "Because my parents will be home… I knew because they left a message on the phone but I forgot because you came back…"

Cosmo "oh….. Well I guess we will go back later and tell them we have no choice Tails it's now or later and I would like if we just do it right away."

Tails 'Cosmo is right Tails you can't keep hiding Cosmo forever okay I'll do it.' "Okay Cosmo you have a point let's go home…" the two silently walked slowly home and when they got to Tail's house Tails peered through the window and there was Tail's dad and mom enjoying a program but then Tails landed back on the ground "Cosmo I will go in the door and they will come hug me but after a few minutes I want you to come in and introduce yourself and just so you know were a couple."

Cosmo "Okay I will listen closely but what is a couple Tails?"

Tails face grew a little warm "Well it means were you know together... alright let's do it Cosmo."

Cosmo grabbing onto Tail's hand "What if they don't like me Tails?"

Tails "They are just going to have to accept that were a couple Cosmo and that's just how it's going to be weather they like it or not."

Tails took a few deep breaths and then opened the front door just then Tail's mother Christine and his father Mathew both got up; his mother was orange and white, she wore shoes just like Tails and his father but his father is dark yellow and white but he had white gloves on just like Tails and the same type of shoes but much larger but they were both running towards Tails

Christine "Where were you Tails? Out with Sonic again? Oh that doesn't matter does it what matters is that you're home." She said hugging him then she set him down and then Tails turned to his dad who came over to Tails and ruffled Tail's hair and then gave him a small hug but then let go then Mathew said "Where have you been Tails? You smell a little like plants, did you go out in the garden today?" then Mathew noticed that Tails wasn't dirty "Did you go somewhere for lunch today Miles?" he said giving Tails a look

Tails was having anxiety, nervous, and afraid of what his parents are going to say about Cosmo if they will or won't like her "Mom and dad? Can I tell you something?"

Tail's father was giving him a look but his mother motioned not to make a big deal out of it

Christine "What is it Miles sweetheart?"

Tails turned bright red but then looked at the door and then back at his parents "Well I… I have a girlfriend mom and I was wondering if you would um like to know if you would you know… I don't know… um… like her?"

Tail's parents turned to look at one another and then looked at Tails again "Miles I need to talk with your mother for a minute in the kitchen so could you wait just a little bit please?"

Tails "Of course I can dad! I don't mind, I can wait."

Christine "We will be right back Miles and it will only take a few minutes." She kissed Tails on the top of his head and went into the kitchen all Tails could here was whispers "Should he have a girlfriend at…." "We were in love at his age…." "What difference does...?" Tails slipped a crack in the door just to talk to Cosmo

Cosmo "Did they approve of you and me Tails?"

Tails "Not yet but they are talking about us in the kitchen why don't you..." Just then Tail's parents came back in the room "Can I show you her mom and dad?"

Tail's parents turned to each other again and they were exchanging glances "Okay where is she?" his mother said

Tails "Right here mom." "Cosmo?"

Cosmo stepped out from behind the couch and then bowed "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Prower I am Cosmo Tail's girlfriend pleased to meet you."

Both of Tail's parents exchanged glances once again then they both studied Cosmo there was a lot of squinting and small whispers and then Tails and Cosmo exchanged glances and looked back at Tail's parents then Tail's mother motioned Cosmo to sit "Come sit down dear could you tell me what you are?"

Tail's came and sat down beside Cosmo "Yes I am the last of the Seedrains I think and I know Tails because I meet him when I came here last year to ask for Sonic's help to stop the Meterex from stealing planet eggs."

Christine "Planet eggs?!"

Mathew "Meterex?!"

Christine and Mathew both had worried and concerned looks on their faces which to Miles was not a good sign as far as he knew

Christine leaning forward "Cosmo can I please look at your hand for a minute?"

Cosmo stuck her hand out in front of her and turned it over then Christine took off Cosmo's glove and examined Cosmo's hand carefully then Cosmo looked up at Tails "Tails why is your mother looking at my hand?" Tails just shrugged then the two continued to watch as Tail's mother inspected Cosmo's hand

Christine looked intrigued and looked up at Cosmo "You're going to live a very long time Cosmo and you and Tails will have up to 15 children as far as I can tell." Then Tail's mom looked up at his dad and his dad had a blank face

Tails and Cosmo both looked at each other and back at Tail's parents then back at each other and both said simultaneously "FIFTEEN CHILDREN?!" then they looked at each other in disbelief they weren't sure if they were going to have one kid fifteen sounded out of the question then Tails and Cosmo's faces both grew bright red but then Tails turned to Cosmo and held her hand

Mathew 'They seem close already.' Then Mathew smiled and approached Tails and Cosmo "I consent to you two being together."

Cosmo looked at Mathew then back at Tails "Tails? Do you know what consent means Tails?"

Tails "It means he agrees or in other words it means yes." Just then Cosmo's eyes filled up with tears and hopeful joy then she hugged Tails and started to cry and Tails started to comfort her

Christine looked a little surprised but then she half closed her eyes as she looked at Cosmo and Tails then she looked up at Mathew "Hey Tails? You don't mind if your father and I go to be a little early do you?"

Tails "No I don't mind mom but isn't it a little too early to go to bed? It's only 7:30."

Tail's mom suddenly got a big sweat drop "Well your dad and I were thinking Miles that you and Cosmo could use a little alone time together."

Tails looked down at Cosmo and Cosmo looked up at him and she nodded "Yes please um could me and Cosmo have a little alone time? Mom? Dad?"

Tail's mom and dad in unison "Of course Miles." So Tail's mom and dad left the room then his mom gave him a wink and closed the door

Tails looked down at Cosmo who was still snuggling him closely "Hey Cosmo?"

Cosmo not moving "Yeah Tails?"

Tails "W-would you like to go into my-I mean our room?" Tails started to get a warm face again and then Cosmo sat up and she was just the same "I would like to go to our room Tails." Then the two got up and went into their room then Cosmo sat on the bed and looked around then Tails noticed a disc right next to his CD player and there was a note:

Hello Tails its Chris long time no see but anyway I knew someday that Cosmo had to come back someday so I made this CD for you and Cosmo to listen to. Oh and P.S. I will be dropping by on the 15th and by the way Tails listen to the song carefully and then compare it to you and Cosmo Good Luck!

Tails 'The 15th was tomorrow but how could Tails explain to everyone that Cosmo was back?' Tails put in the Disc into his CD player then walked and plopped himself beside Cosmo

CD "Hello Cosmo it's me Chris I just wanted to say I will be dropping by in your world for a while on the 15th through the 1st of next month but for now just listen to this song with Tails and compare it to you guys the song is called Can't Fight This Feeling by Kevin Cronin see you then Tails and Cosmo."

Tails looked over at Cosmo who was looking back at him "Can I feel your tails Tails?"

Tails "Yeah Cosmo you can anytime." Just then Cosmo started to pet one of Miles tails downward

Cosmo didn't know that Miles tails were so fluffy and soft "Your tails feel so smooth and fluffy Miles I didn't know they were this soft." Cosmo started to stroke his left tail and was laid down on the other tail. Miles had grabbed a pillow and looked up at their ceiling but just then Can't Fight This Feeling started to play

Tails had memories coming back to him like the time he protected Cosmo from the Disco ball Vector kicked at her by accident, and then there was the time Shadow the Hedgehog tried to kill Cosmo but Tails defended her with all of his strength

Cosmo was thinking over her memories with Tails too like the time Vector tried to pull a love scheme on her and Tails but ended up failing, but Cosmo also thought about the time Shadow tried to kill her but Tails had defended her from him with all of his strength Tails had in him. Just then the two turned to each other and paused for a while nobody said anything but then Tails started to remember what Cosmo had said to him before the first time she died "Cosmo!" Tails wailed then Tails started to curl up into a ball and cry

Cosmo sat up alarmed "What's wrong Tails?" she said leaning over him

Tails stopped sobbing right after Cosmo had spoke then he sniffled a few times "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worried about me. I just had a bad memory that's all."

Cosmo "Was it the one where I died Tails?" she was looking at Tails who was looking down at his feet that were hanging off the end of the bed

Tails "Yes it was Cosmo it was that memory where you died I just can't stand losing you again!" Tails was sobbing violently but then all you could here was a few *Sniff Sniff* and "sshhh… it's alright Miles I'm right here for you and only you so don't cry." Then she hugged Tails who had fallen asleep but still had tears coming then after she tucked in Tails Cosmo quietly closed the door behind her then turned around to see Christine

Christine with a worried face "Is everything alright with Tails? I heard Miles crying is he alright?"

Cosmo looking up "Oh he's fine Mrs. Prower Tails just had a bad memory that's all he's asleep now."

Christine "Do you know what the bad memory was Cosmo?"

Cosmo "It was when I sacrificed myself to destroy the Meterex that Tails had to fire the Sonic Power Cannon to destroy me and the Meterex then all the seeds of my clan spread out across the galaxy… Which means I'm not alone maybe… maybe my mother and father are out there somewhere!"

Christine was confused and disbelieving what Cosmo had just said but was able to know what Cosmo was saying "So Cosmo you used yourself to destroy "Meterex" and they were once part of your people but decided they didn't have enough power in their transformations so they used something called a planet egg and used it to gain power is that right?" by the end of an hour of explanations and small details Christine finally understood the entire thing from Cosmo's view up until the present day

Chapter .7 Training

It was the 15th and Chris was coming back that day but Cosmo had to start training so she would be able to use her powers when she wanted and then see if she had any others.

Tails had woke up to smell food and then he shot out of bed with wild crazy hair and peeped into the kitchen to find Cosmo actually making scrambled eggs and toast for the both of them and then Tails looked behind him and there was his mother looking around the corner too then Tails dropped to the floor but then Christine walked into the kitchen

Christine "Hello Cosmo making breakfast?"

Cosmo turned around "Oh good morning Mrs. Prower I hope you don't mind that I am cooking."

Christine "Would you like it if I helped Cosmo?" she said standing behind Cosmo

Cosmo "Oh yes I would like it a lot and thank you Mrs. Prower."

Christine "Cosmo you don't have to call me Mrs. Prower just call me Christine." Then she smiled and turned to butter the toast."

Cosmo "Oh I'm sorry Christine I didn't mean to call you Mrs. Prower I just thought it would be polite to call you that."

Christine "Oh Cosmo you don't have to be sorry you were just trying to be polite and nice hon you don't have to apologize." She said giving Cosmo a hug

Cosmo "I'm sorry I mean oh there I'm doing it again I didn't mean oh it's hopeless."

Christine "its okay Cosmo it must be hard trying to not to say your sorry every time but don't sorry I can teach you how to use apologies in right situations hon."

Cosmo "Okay Christine I will try."

Christine "By the way Cosmo do you want to try bridal training?"

Cosmo wondering what that is "What is bridal training?"

Tails had overheard his mother from the other room and remembered Cosmo's match so Tails walked into the kitchen "Hey Cosmo I almost forgot what about your match with my grandfather Cosmo?"

Christine looked faint "Miles? Are you trying to say that Cosmo wants to fight Charles or is it the other way around?"

Cosmo only sighed and looked down at her feet "I picked the fight with Charles but I don't even know all of my own abilities yet and I don't know what I'm going to do."

Tails "I think I know a person who can help you get stronger and help you train Cosmo."

Christine was puzzled as much as Cosmo "Really Tails you know someone who can help me train?" then she went over and hugged him "But what's his name and where is he Tails? Is he far away?"

Tails "I can't tell you who he is until we get there by walking."

Cosmo "Can't we take the X-Tornado and go see him Tails?"

Tails "its part of your training Cosmo he's only about 20 miles from here though so it will only take part of the day to reach him but we will have to leave soon."

Christine "Well Cosmo I'm sorry I can't come with but I can help you pack." Tails started to get a really big sweat ball

Tails "Hey mom? Can I help you with packing Cosmo's stuff?" he looked at his mom hopefully and she looked back at him "You know Miles if you really like you could pack it with her alone if you want sweetie."

Tails suddenly was getting red again "Oh mom, don't worry about us we'll be okay. So Cosmo let's go start packing!" "Okay!" then the two went and ran to the closet and packed what they could including some canned food, can opener, a few data collectors and other thingajigs, a couple of white rectangles that would serve as their beds, 2 pillows, ramen, 2 flasks, 2 pans, a lighter, a book filled with training exorcises, of lanterns and of course 2 headbands and training Gi's and a few light obis

Cosmo looked like she had something on her mind "Tails?"

Tails looked up at Cosmo holding and examining one of the Gi's "What is this for Tails?"

Tails "When we will be Training Cosmo we have to use these clothes instead of our regular clothes Cosmo."

Cosmo "Oh so I can't wear anything else for training?" Cosmo looked a little disappointed but it made sense

Tails looked a little sad too because he can't stand Cosmo being unhappy "Well I don't think so because when I trained with my teacher Mr. Bronchia I learned ninjitsu, basic and some higher moves in karate and I have also learned self-defense with Knuckles and I've had training to build up my speed and stamina too."

Cosmo surprised because Tails didn't mention anything about doing exorcises or training "Wow Tails you did all that training? I never knew you trained that hard Tails."

Tails blushed bright red "Well I went and trained when I was little but I stopped when I was 7 because I wanted to learn more about machines but when you were gone I went to train for a couple months with my teacher Mr. Bronchia; oh Cosmo we have to leave right away if were going to make it there today Cosmo. I'm sorry we have to leave so early in the day" Tails said slipping on Cosmo's backpack onto her back "Wow this is really heavy Tails are you sure we need all of this stuff?" Tails was getting the heavier of the two on his back they both weighed over 50 lb. each "Let's get going Cosmo." Tails said gripping Cosmo's hand and then the two went to say Goodbye to Mathew and Christine who were sitting in the living room

Christine "Goodbye Tails we'll miss you and take good care of Cosmo and you take care of Tails and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Mathew got up from the couch and hugged Tails and gave Cosmo a hand shake then whispered into her ear "Here Cosmo." He said slipping something into Cosmo's pocket

Cosmo looked into her pocket and there was a couple of- just then Mathew closed her pocket "Only when you're ready." Then Mathew put his glasses back on and sat back down to sorting old and new bills

Christine was helping Tails and Cosmo get out the door and when they were done saying their goodbyes Christine closed the door and looked at Mathew "Don't worry Christine knowing our Miles he'll be fine." "It's not Miles I'm worried about its Cosmo is who I'm worried about."

Sonic "I guess no body has heard from Tails for a few days I'd better go check on him." Sonic had gotten faster since the Meterex and was able to go more than a thousand miles an hour but he was at Tails' house in no time then Sonic knocked at the door

Mathew "Sonic what are you doing here?"

Sonic "Hi Mr. Prower can I see Tails?" then Sonic leaned into the doorway but Mathew pushed him back out

Mathew "Now you listen good Sonic-"

Christine "MATHEW! We don't treat people this way okay?! I'm sorry Sonic but Tails has gone on a trip with Cosmo to train but could you bring these steel square sheets to the Origin campsite?"

Sonic "WHAT?! Cosmo is back?! When and how?!"

Christine "Sonic Tails and Cosmo will explain when they reach the campsite but for now just bring these to the campsite and wait until dark okay?"

Sonic "Yes ma'am." Then Sonic dashed off in another direction with the squares

Christine "Mathew, Don't ever be rude to Sonic like that ever again do you hear me?"

Mathew only closed the door and sighed and sat back down on the couch 'I can't let Sonic near Tails because of what I did when I used Chaos Control but then the disaster happened…"

Cosmo who was already exhausted "Tails can we rest for a minute?"

Tails turned around to find Cosmo sitting on a rock hanging over a cliff then Tails sat down to join her "I'm sorry Cosmo that the place is so high up but when I trained there it was an energy that just kept me going."

Cosmo held Tails' hand "And were going to do this together."

Just then Tails realized something "Cosmo? I think were sitting on make out peak." Tails said putting his two index fingers together

Cosmo looked off the cliff edge and then she looked back at Tails and then they got sparkles in their eyes

"COSMO! So it's true you REALLY ARE BACK!" just then as Cosmo and Tails turned around to find Amy Rose launching herself at Cosmo to hug her with joy but that would send Cosmo and Amy off the cliff

Tails stood in front of Amy "Amy STOP!" Tails looked at Amy with an angry face and then Tails' battle aura flared up into a blue, red and yellow mixture and then Tail's eyes turned red the next time he blinked and then Tails was completely white all his fur everything even his aura then looked back at Cosmo and then at Amy and started to walk towards her and the rocks around him started to crumble

Tails was in rage to protect Cosmo from harm "CHAOS CONTROL!" without using an emerald Tails shot out a beam of light that hit Amy that sent her flying into the rocks and falling onto Amy who was knocked out but the rocks disappeared due to the intense energy being released from Tails just then Sonic along with Chris, Cream, Shadow and even Dr. Eggman arrived at the scene

Eggman paused and looked at his readings and was astounded "Sonic my scanners are indicating that Tails just went super Tails without a Chaos emerald!"

Just then Knuckles and Rouge arrived on the scene then all of them said in unison (Chris, Sonic, Eggman, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and Cream) "Tails went into Super Tails mode WITHOUT A CHAOS EMERALD?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!"

The light from Tails could be seen from Tails' house and then Mathew and Christine were sitting on the window sill ledge; Christine looked worried about Miles but Mathew wasn't surprised, shocked or even worried he had a blank and vacant expression "Christine do you know who that is?"

Christine "No I don't but do you Mathew?"

Mathew's glasses got a white reflection then he turned to Christine "That's Tails Christine, he's gone berserk because he doesn't want to lose Cosmo."

Christine looked out the window in horror and looked back at Mathew who hadn't moved "But… how can you be sure it's Tails?" then she stopped and looked over at Mathew who still hadn't moved

Mathew "Do you remember the super explosion on Remus?"

Christine "What does tha-"

Mathew suddenly looked over at Christine "I caused the super explosion Christine it was me because I went berserk just like Tails did right now because I didn't want anyone to hurt anyone but I had to do it to prevent War of the Worlds Christine but right now I have to go stop Tails before it's too late we'll talk about the Remus explosion later right now Tails is about to blow things out of proportion." Then Mathew took the car and drove at high speed down the road

Tails was shining brighter than before and was producing a force field around himself but the others were in awe and disbelief at how much power Tails had without a Chaos emerald

Shadow started to crack everything you could think of "This will be fun." Shadow said taking off his rings and gloves

Eggman "No Shadow He's far too powerful than you are in this state! If you fight him you will only end up dead Shadow! Don't do it!" but shadow wasn't listening

Shadow waved both of his hands in the air "Chaos Spears!" but nothing happened then shadow went up to try to punch Tails but he was only send tumbling down the cliff side blocked by only one of Tails' hands. Everyone saw the plume of dirt come up about halfway up the mountain and everyone was shaking their heads at how powerful Tails was in this form no one had even known about just then Sonic stepped forward

Sonic "Tails listen to me it's Sonic.

Tails eyes widened "Sonic?!" he said in his deep voice

Sonic "Yes Tails it's me don't you recognize me Tails?"

Tails "Sonic... I seem to recall a person named Sonic… Are you him?" just then Tails felt a hand and a tug on his right hand and he looked down to see it was Cosmo

Cosmo "Miles please; Please Miles don't do this I will be okay." Cosmo seemed to understand why Tails went Super Tails "Tails its okay I'm safe you don't have to worry now." She said bringing Tails into an embrace

Tails let Cosmo slowly bring him down from where he was floating and the energy around them started to settle "Cosmo…"

Cosmo pulled Tails into a hug and then all the energy disappeared and Tails was back to his own self "ssshhhhh…" She said holding Tails in her arms "Just remember Tails I will always be with you Tails no matter what." Then she kissed Tails on his lips and then Tails fell asleep in Cosmo's arms

Just then Tails' father Mathew walked up to where Cosmo was sitting with a sleeping Tails "Thank you Cosmo you've helped a lot." Then Mathew turned around to find Eggman, Bocoe, Decoe, Bokkun, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Chris all standing there lifeless "Well don't just stand there help me set up camp!" and then without a word everyone got to work to set up camp and no one dared to question Tails' father because he had that look in his eye "No Questions or Leaving!" look which made anyone obey his command but it was rare that he used it "Sonic, you might want to sit this one out. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

Sonic "Oh its okay Mr. Prower I should be sorry I dropped in unannounced and…" just then Sonic looked around "Where's-" then Sonic saw Amy lying in the rubble from the shattered rocks overhead "AMY!" Sonic rushed over to Amy who looked like she had been battered by a wreaking ball "Amy…" he said lifting her up into his arms and carried her slowly to the campsite

Just then Shadow was stumbling up the hill "okay… you got me tails…" then Shadow collapsed on the floor

Chapter 8 Explanation

Everyone was sat around the campfire except for Tails, Sonic, Cosmo, and Amy who were in one of the tents that were set up and everyone was quiet, even Bokkun who was usually noisy no matter what was silent but then Rouge and Knuckles broke the silence

Rouge "Mathew what happened to Tails? Do you know?"

Knuckles "And how did Tails manage to go into his super form?"

Just then Cosmo came out of the tent and sat down with the rest "You don't mind if I tell them do you Mr. Prower?"

Mathew was only staring into the fire but then he nodded his head "Under one condition Cosmo." Then he started to whisper to Cosmo "Ask Tails to marry you at the top of this mountain tomorrow okay? It's very important Cosmo that you do."

Cosmo was surprised despite the Super Tails transformation they had seen earlier "M-m-married? Me and Tails?! Tomorrow?!" Cosmo said in amazement but then some looked at her and others had looked at Mathew

Mathew "Yes that is what I said. If anyone objects just say so now." Then there was another silence

Knuckles "I don't object Mr. but are sure the wedding isn't too soon? I mean sure Cosmo and Tails are together but isn't it a little early to be thinking about marriage?"

Mathew "Sit Knuckles and let me explain a few things. Before any of you were here or born there was an incident on the planet Remus far away, it was a planet full of life and technology far advanced than this worlds even this some of the greatest scientists like Tails and Dr. Eggman at work was still way more advanced than the rest. I visited that world about 20 years ago and I was on my way to the election of the new leader the world was having but one day I heard through a door "We have to let the military deal with the problem." "But we can use the planet egg to make us more powerful." "But we can risk such a thing!" just then 2 guards grabbed me from behind and threw me in a detention cell but then I was restrained to a chair. From my cell I overheard what the guards were going to do with me to punish me for spying and one of them was talking about torturing me and another thought about leaving me in a pit with something called Transmotioning vines and the talk of punishing me got worse and worse and by the end of nearly two hours but then one of the guards said "Let's go and take his woman and shoot her dead in front of her and then execute the prisoner as well. Then all of them started laughing at the evil but then I started to feel anger swell like magma swelling up underground and then there was a white flash and then I noticed I was in the air and free; the alarms sounded and I burst through the ceiling and I used Chaos Control and I caused half of the entire city to sink into the ground but that was a small price to pay."

Cream started to get angry and upset "You killed all of those nice people just so they wouldn't hurt you or your wife? How many died Mr. Prower? How many!?"

Mathew "Cream I'm not finished, as I was saying it was a small price for what could have happened."

Bocoe "What could have happened Mathew? World War? Revolution? Civil War? Marshal Law?"

Mathew "War… of the worlds Bocoe. War of the Worlds."

Everyone was mystified and didn't know what to say but then shadow came limping out of the tent and sat down with the rest and half of the people just looked at Shadow but no body said anything

In the tent Sonic was hovering around Amy to see when she woke up "Oh Amy I wish I could tell you how I feel about you instead of bottling it up all the time when you run towards me and when you ask me out on a date I get too embarrassed in front of anybody even you…" then Sonic sighed and his eyelids lowered but just then tails sat up and got up "Hi Sonic… I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know what was-"

Sonic "Tails are you okay enough to be walking?" Sonic said getting up

Tails looked down at his feet and started to cry "I'm sorry this is all my fault Sonic. I hurt Amy and Shadow I'm sorry…" Tears were already just then Chris came into the tent

Chris "Tails look at me it wasn't your fault, you couldn't control it."

Cosmo looked up from the fire "And that was just what my people did Mathew isn't it."

Mathew "That's exactly right."

Just then Chris came out of the tent and sat down and then came Tails who looked like the world was going to end but when he looked up everyone smiled at him except for Shadow but even Eggman smiled to see that Tails was okay

Shadow stood up and everyone looked over "Tails you son of a bitch you think you can beat me up and get away with it you little piece of-" but Shadow was cut short by Cosmo standing in his way "Out of my way Cosmo or I'm going to tear you to pieces now move or else."

Just then Cosmo looked a little angry then raised her hand high above her head and then smacked Shadow across his face and there was blood that came out of his mouth then Cosmo turned to Tails and helped him onto a log but no one helped shadow who was lying on the floor

Tails started to make motions with his hands and his dad was the first to notice "Stand back." And some did right away and a pillar of white wind and green leaves started to heal Tails' wounds and then the pillar faded and Tails sat back down with the rest of them "It only works on yourself if your using it."

Shadow starting to get back up "You little bastered I'm going to skin you alive and-" just then Shadow was kicked from behind down the side of the mountain leaving behind a trail of dust

Back in the tent Sonic was still in there holding Amy's hand and waiting for her to wake up

Amy "sonic…" it was faint but Sonic heard it

Sonic "I'm right here Amy."

Amy "need."

Sonic leaned in closer

Amy "need you…" then Amy pulled Sonic into a kiss and Sonic tried to struggle away but then he resisted the urge to fight Amy's kiss and it lasted for more than a minute

Sonic smiled and fell asleep on the other side by Amy "And I need you too Amy."

It was late but people were starting to fall asleep, Eggman and his robots were already asleep all in harmony, Rouge and Knuckles were sleeping back to back and even Chris was sleeping soundly in the tent but Mathew left the campsite a while ago but left a note Tails and Cosmo both read it describing what it was like transforming on Remus

Tails yawned "I'm sorry for what I did today Cosmo I truly am."

Cosmo hugged Tails but then was digging in her pocket and pulled out 2 gold rings "Tails, before your dad left he told me to marry you but I don't know why he does want me to so soon."

Tails looked puzzled "Well my dad must have had a good reason to Cosmo but I see your point."

Cosmo turned to Tails holding his hand and put one of the gold rings on his finger "I do." Then Cosmo reached out and kissed Tails firmly and then they both fell asleep back to back

Tails was dreaming about being in a maze trying to find all of the Chaos emerald

Cosmo was dreaming she was in a place so far away to explain but yet it felt like home to her, Cosmo turned to her left to see a small bridge going over a small river and there was a big marble building just down the road and off to her right there was a large flat plain with grass and a few people here and there but then Cosmo turned around to see a big city with odd shaped buildings but there was some noise but not as Cosmo had remembered just then Cosmo knew where she was, she was on her planet but it was full of life now not the dull world she remembered after her father ruined their world. Why was she here? Was she in a dream? Who is here? Will she wake up? Does this dream have a meaning? Cosmo was asking herself all of these questions all at one time but then Cosmo saw her mother in a big long window staring outside but she looked a little sad so Cosmo went to go see her. First Cosmo walked up a few flights of stairs and walked passed Seedrains on the way, Cosmo stopped to say hi but it was like they didn't see her or notice her so she kept on walking and then she spotted her mother Galicia sitting near the window overlooking the city "Mother it's me Cosmo!" Cosmo started to get worried she didn't understand why her mother didn't notice her

Galicia "Cosmo your mother is doing fine but you I wonder about how you're doing."

Cosmo was getting a little annoyed but she was confused 'Didn't her mother see her? Was she just viewing where her mother right now? Could her mother hear her?' "Mother?"

Galicia didn't seem to hear Cosmo "Oh Cosmo I wonder how you're doing."

Cosmo "MOTHER!" Cosmo screamed she wanted her mother to hear her

Galicia looked in the direction of Cosmo and then her eyes widened "Cosmo? Are you- are you dead?" Galicia said walking in the direction of Cosmo

Cosmo who was confused "No I'm not dead but are you?"

Galicia paused "If your not dead then how are you here?"

Cosmo taking a step back "What? You mean your dead? Your not coming back like am? But why?"

Galicia put one of her hands on Cosmo's shoulder "I might return soon we'll see it will depend on if my seed grows, until then Clarabelle." Then her mother started to fade "You have come by accident through your dream— Cosmo… COSMO…? Cosmo? Cosmo? Are you awake? Cosmo are you awake?"

Tails who was over looking a sleeping Cosmo suddenly found her awake "Tails?" "Cosmo your awake! I thought you would never wake up!" then Tails helped Cosmo up "I made us breakfast and I packed up the equipment back into our backpacks." Tails started to rummage through his backpack and pulled out 2 cinder blocks and a thin strip of metal

Cosmo was puzzled at what Tails was doing but then she looked around and there was nobody there except them "Tails where did everyone go?"

Tails "Oh they all went back to their homes and places I could tell you where Sonic is with Amy but I better let him figure it out."

Meanwhile back at Amy's house Amy rolled over the same time Sonic did and they both woke up and said in unison "Amy?" "Sonic?" "What are you doing in my bed?" "That's what I'm asking you!" then Sonic and Amy both looked around they were in Amy's house then Amy started to get real happy "Sonic… were you trying to have us to sleep together?" she said looking at him with beaming eyes that shined at Sonic

Sonic started backing away but then he remembered last night, Sonic tried to make a run for it but then Amy pressed a button and then a metal door slammed over her door and over all the windows too and Sonics hair started to stand on end and then Amy flung herself at Sonic and she hugged him but Sonic was refusing the hug once again but then he gave in and hugged her back and Amy started to smile as she closed her eyes but Sonic looked up at the ceiling but he was smiling

Back to Cosmo and Tails who were eating a can of Spam and in Tails' can there was cod fish meat and pears along with some water too and in Cosmo's can there was pickles and peaches along with water but she didn't complain 'Is this necessary for training?' she thought as she looked over at Tails who wasn't complaining about his food 'If Tails doesn't complain then you can do the same Cosmo!' Cosmo tried her food the pickles were okay but the peaches were delicious!

Tails was looking over at Cosmo and she was wolfing down her food "Wow Cosmo I've never seen you eat that fast before you must be really hungry. Do you want more?"

Cosmo wanted more but she didn't want to be greedy "No thank-you Miles but thank you for the nice offer." She said kissing him on the cheek and Tails' face grew warm but that was natural then Cosmo and Tails got on their backpacks on and they continued up the mountain side and by high noon they reached the top and it was foggy but then again it always was

Tails looked around and there was a long Dojo hall and there was someone sweeping "Hello Mr. Bronchia!" Tails said bowing and continued walking towards his former teacher with Cosmo fallowing behind him

Mr. Bronchia turned around and smiled he was happy to see his favorite student Tails "Hello Tails how are you doing?"

Tails "Oh I'm doing great!"

Mr. Bronchia opened his eyes "Come to do some more training with me Tails?" he said winking at Tails

Tails "Well not exactly Mr. Bronchia you see I came here with Cosmo so she could work on her skills a little and maybe we could find out more about her."

Mr. Bronchia looked as Cosmo came up from behind Tails and then she bowed "Hello I'm with Tails my name is Cosmo Tails told me you could help me to train to fight against Charles." She said shaking Bronchia's hand then Bronchia paused blinked once then twice then started to laugh hysterically and fell on his back laughing then the laugh died down

Bronchia sat up still a little funny "You really expect me to train you to fight Charles? What a joke! I couldn't lay a finger on him in our last battle so how do you expect me to train you to fight-" then Charles noticed the red jewel on Cosmo's chest and then examined Cosmo closely then he backed away "You two get inside quickly." And then Cosmo and Tails turned to each other

Tails just shrugged and they turned and fallowed their teacher inside the dojo. Inside there was a stone fire place on the wall, dusty floor, wooden chairs and table, the kitchen was very basic with a plain metal stove that used logs underneath for heat it was warm and had some sort comfort to it so Cosmo and Tails sat down in front of the fire and waited for their teacher to get back from the kitchen

Mr. Bronchia came out and sat down right behind Cosmo and Tails "Tails you might not believe this but Cosmo has psychic abilities that no one knew about until now."

Tails looked at Cosmo "Really? Like what kind of psychic abilities?"

Bronchia "I'm sorry but unless you want to find out we can't do that Tails."

Cosmo "What could it hurt Tails? We have been through a lot worse what could it hurt? Okay let's do it!" Cosmo wanted to find out but Tails wasn't so sure about this

Bronchia stood up and looked out the window it was raining but then looked back at Cosmo "Okay then it's settled then, Cosmo will have to fight me to find out her abilities. Well are you coming?"

Cosmo looked over at Tails and they fallowed to the field and then they stood face to face

Bronchia "Cosmo I won't go easy but I won't hurt you beyond knockout point and in the future just call me Mike." All of a sudden Mike took his fighting stance and his yellow aura flared up around him just at the same time Cosmo suddenly got a purple/indigo aura around her but she had put her hands together "Alright here I come Cosmo prepare yourself!" just then Mike went full charge and decided to do a high kick but all of a sudden something surprising happened

Cosmo's eyes opened and had purple energy streaming from them and then pushed her arms back then forward and out came a psychic push that sent Mike flying towards the ground and then Cosmo crossed her arms in front of her face

Mike smirked "It's been a while since I've had a good opponent to fight, this will be fun." Just then Mike charged and swerved as he moved in on Cosmo and he locked on then swung his arm at her stomach "Gotchya!" then Cosmo disappeared as Mike stood back up Cosmo stood behind him and unleashed her energy she was storing and blasted mike with a bunch of indigo spheres that hit Mike at about 70 MPH each and then Cosmo trapped Mike in a sphere and plummeted him into the ground with a mix between a few cracks, a thud, a boom and a few groans

Cosmo fell to the ground and got up dazzled and dazed at what she had just done but went to go check on Mike

Tails and Cosmo rushed to the crater where Mike lay groaning in pain

Tails "Mike are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Mike opened his eyes to find Tails and Cosmo hovering over him "I think my arm might have a fracture or worse." he said looking at his left arm "And maybe a few of my ribs; Cosmo I haven't been this badly injured since I faced Charles when I was in my early twenties, that was the greatest battle I've had In a long time thank you Cosmo for this day I really have enjoyed our battle."

Cosmo was surprised that Mike wasn't angry with her but then again he was a tough guy "I'm sorry I hurt you badly Mike I didn't mean to but I was going to I just- oh what's the use."

Mike sat up in pain but he managed to keep down his yelping inside and Mike held out his right hand "Great battle Cosmo!" he said waiting for Cosmo to say it back

Cosmo hesitated "Tails should he be thanking me for hurting him?"

Tails whispering into Cosmo's ear "Cosmo this was a battle for the fun of it just shake his hand and tell him great battle." Tails said then Cosmo looked at him and then turned to Mike and smiled "Great battle."

Tails "Cosmo I would stand back if I were you."

Mike started to get into a stance and started doing motions with his right hand and the white wind pillar appeared again and completely healed and then Mike started to move around and checked his arm it was like new "Ah! That feels a lot better! I never get tired of that Jutsu. Okay Cosmo let the training begin first I just want you to run down and back up the mountain with Tails and I okay?"

Cosmo was pushed along with Tails down the mountain and so they reached the bottom in no time but when they were jogging back up Cosmo's legs felt like they weighed 100 pounds and she was sweating like crazy.

For Tails this exorcise was easy and the same for Mike but for Cosmo this was like trying to conquer the impossible but then her legs started to feel numb and she was able to keep up easier

Cosmo who was actually keeping up with Tails and Mike started to pass them and they didn't expect her to do that and neither did she but Cosmo went along with it and she gave Tails a wink as she passed him and then Tails started to keep up with her and the two raced to the top about a minute ahead of Mike who came panting up the mountain side and saw both Tails and Cosmo with their hands on their knees but standing breathing heavily

Mike was a little confused at first at how they managed to be a minute ahead of him but he shrugged it off "So are you ready to start your real training?"

Cosmo "Yes I am but wasn't that run part of it?"

Tails looking at Cosmo "Oh no Cosmo that was just the warm up we go through training courses and their different every time but first we have to change into our Gi's then we will be ready for our training."

Cosmo nodded and the two went to go change in separate rooms and when they came out Cosmo was wearing a traditional white one with a red headband and light weight Obi belt but Tails' Gi was black with a mast that covered his face except his eyes, he had a black sash around his waist

Tails smiled at Cosmo and started through the course which was full of obstacles full of rounded metal tips on big wooden logs swinging vertically downward and Tails just blazed through it, the second course was heat tubes which had 100 F* degree heat coming out of some of them at random times but Tails did a few back-flips and ran the rest of the way, the third obstacle was logs coming down and swinging heavily but Tails dogged with ease like the course was mere child's play and at the last was a large lava pit but there was a large net to keep you from falling and if the net failed there was built in motion sensors that would send a gigantic steel door to close rapidly so you wouldn't fall in

Tails flew back and landed "Now it's your turn Cosmo and if you fall just get right back up again." Then Tails gave Cosmo a sweet kiss on her cheek before she started to try to jump and dodge back and forth

Mike was impressed at how well Cosmo was doing on her first try but then Mike turned to Tails "You like her a lot don't you Tails." Mike was half smirking and half smiling

Tails was shocked back to life and he started to feel warm on his face again "Well yes I do I mean um…" then Tails looked away

Mike knelt beside Tails who was now looking at Mike "its okay Tails I felt the same way telling my teacher about my feelings to Christine."

Tails looked up a little shocked "You know mom?"

Mike looked back down at Tails "Of course I do Tails! How else would your mother know about what I do and how hard I trained I will tell you the story. Christine and I were friends from the very beginning and so was Charles so the years passed on and our relation ship got stronger every week but I was getting serious with Christine and taking her out on dates every day but I was in competition with Mathew at the time because we both wanted Christine and I go and see Mathew about once a week just to see what he's been doing but anyway like I was saying before I had been taking Christine out on dates and I was going to see Christine on a date one night to go and propose but when I rounded the corner Mathew had already proposed and she said yes and I saw them hug it was the worst day of my life but yet I felt happy for Christine and that is it."

"You always were second best to me Mikey."

Tails and Mike both spun around at the same time "Dad!" "Mathew?"

Mathew was walking up to both Tails and Mike at the same time "Hello Miles how have you been my little genius? And hello Mike still hanging in there?"

Mike smirking at Mathew "You always did know how to make an entrance Juliet."

Tails hung his head and sighed "Dad… about last night…. I sort of…"

Mathew bent down to Tails and smiled and Tails who had started to cry and ran up to his dad in a hug "It's okay Miles I know what happened and I'm not angry in fact I'm happy you know there's very strong feelings for Cosmo inside of you."

Tails looked up at his father and smiled and then nodded his head and then they all turned to see how Cosmo was doing

Cosmo was not doing to well she looked battered and beat up but she kept getting back up and trying to dodge and swerve but then one of the logs hit Cosmo and sent her tumbling about 12 feet way from the course then Mike shut down the training course and Tails at Cosmo's side in a flash

Cosmo looked badly bruised and had serious injury but then all 3 of them heard the most amazing sound, Cosmo appeared to be healing on her own and her cuts started to heal then she shot straight up and yelled but then she noticed Mathew, Mike, and Tails surrounding her to make sure she was alright "Tails how did I do?" she said rubbing her head

Tails "You did great Cosmo but there's something you should see Cosmo." Tails said pointing to a cut on Cosmo's hand

Cosmo turned to her hand and looked and she couldn't believe her eyes her cut was healing slowly but it was faster than any cut any of them had

Tails "This means… This means that Cosmo heals much faster than we do."

Mike "Like you said Tails Cosmo has hidden abilities that could allow her to win more and by the stamina we saw coming from Cosmo she will be a really good fighter one day."

Cosmo looked down at her feet "But I… I don't want to fight…"

Mathew widened his eyes and looked at Cosmo, Mike was surprised, and Tails understood that Cosmo didn't want to fight if she didn't have to

Tails 'Oh Cosmo I shouldn't have been so selfish and force her to come here to train and maybe I could have just taught her some self defense. If we wouldn't have come here we couldn't have known about Cosmo's new abilities until much later in her life maybe even never have known at all what abilities she would have had' "Cosmo I'm sorry but maybe we should have never have come here in the first place if I hadn't had been so selfish and dragged you along and cause so much trouble for you and everyone else I guess I've hurt everyone in a way I will just go home." Tails took off his mask and lazily dropped it and started to slump away

Cosmo go up and started to chase Tails then they both stopped and Tails turned to look at her and he looked hurt and there was fear, anguish, sadness and pain in Tails' eyes then he took off and Cosmo tried to fallow but Tails took off down the mountain side and he disappeared but Cosmo took after him

Mike turned to Mathew who was standing looking at the setting sun then he turned to look at the setting sun with Mathew "Do you think Miles and Cosmo will be alright?"

Mathew "Miles is hurting but Cosmo can calm him. Tails is hurting because of his feelings for Cosmo are just as great as his friends but his love for Cosmo far surpasses that of his friends and so when conflicted between the two Tails can not understand what he wants most so that's why he went berserk last night and most likely it will happen again in the almost near or distant future but we both know it will happen again sooner rather than later. If you were on Remus on that day the explosion was catastrophic it decimated half a city in seconds and that was at minimum power just think of it at full power it would be the same as setting off a super nova on the entire galaxy Mike so we have to do something soon."

Mike looked over at Mathew "You don't suppose we should have to-"

Mathew "Use it? No I must find a different way otherwise it will be painful on poor Miles and then he will-"

Cosmo was chasing Tails down the road home but 'she didn't understand why he started crying, was it because of her?' "Tails please don't run!"

Tails looked behind him and he picked up his pace but Cosmo was still right behind him "Leave me alone Cosmo! I'm a burden on everyone around me! I hurt Amy and you! I FAILED TO SHOOT YOU WHEN WE WERE FACING THE METEREX! I FAILED AT BEING SHIP CAPTAIN ON THE BLUE TYPHOON! I HAVE FAILED EVERYWHERE I GO!" then as Tails was running down the street with his eyes closed Cosmo appeared in front of him and caught him in her grasp "LET ME GO COSMO!"

Cosmo refused but for some reason she was calm "Miles when I was gone no one cared for me so much than you did, when we were at the final battle you refused to let me get hurt so Eggman had to shoot me for you, when we were on the Typhoon you took the hit from the disco ball that Vector kicked, remember that trap that was set to trap Sonic? You took the fall for me Tails."

Tails by this point was still sobbing and crying his eyes out but he was now looking up at Cosmo "Cosmo… I'm… Sorry I" then he suddenly hugged her and they sat there for a while

Cosmo "Tails your dad wanted me to do something big but I don't know if we should." She said looking at an angle out of the corner of her eyes that were half closed

Tails looked up and by now he had stopped sobbing and was now looking at Cosmo "What is it Cosmo? Tell me."

Cosmo took Tails' hands in hers "Your dad asked me to marry once we had gotten to the top of the mountain but were too young to get married."

Tails looked up at the mountain and saw his father and Mike standing there just looking into distant space and the full moon was behind them and then Tails looked back at Cosmo "I agree but why would my dad want you to marry me when were still kids Cosmo. I don't understand it either."

Cosmo pulled out one of the rings that said Miles and slipped it on Tails' finger and then Cosmo took out the other one that said Cosmo and slipped it on one of her fingers then she pecked Tails on the lips "Let's go home Tails." They both smiled at each other and went home

Mike sighed as him and Mathew had been meditating for the last hour just then Mike broke their meditating "Mathew do you think we could do it?"

Mathew still had his eyes closed sitting cross legged "I've told you before Mike I won't allow us to hurt Miles we must think of some other way to get rid of it."

Mike "Maybe if we could get Charles to help us get rid of it."

Mathew "Fine were not going to get rid of it then end of discussion."

Mike opened his eyes and turned his head "How did you get to Christine first?"

Mathew rolled his eyes and sighed

Sonic was watching a movie with Amy and the two were sharing a popcorn and a soda it was one of those horror zombie movies and Amy was holding onto Sonic tight as their eyes were glued to the screen as some lady on the movie was screaming for help

Sonic was gripping Amy's hands tight but wasn't realizing he was doing it and Amy of course took notice and started to move closer in on Sonic and Sonic wasn't paying attention and of course so he started to move closer and then Amy slipped the straw of the soda into his mouth and he started to drink but then Amy quickly replaced the straw with her lips and then Sonic was surprised and looked down to see he was kissing Amy and then he started to freak but then he let her kiss him he had no choice because he was still being held prisoner by Amy

Amy was overjoyed that she tricked Sonic but then she stood up and tried to pin him down on the floor and she succeeded "DEATH OR MARRAGE!?"

Sonic was confused "DEATH OR MARRAGE?! WHAT QUESTION IS THAT?"

Amy "I WILL ASK AGAIN! DEATH OR MARRAGE!?"

Sonic was starting to get it and he didn't want to be beat up by Amy "MARRAGE! MARRAGE! PLEASE JUS LET ME GO AMY! MARRAGE! MARRAGE!"

Amy's mother could hear the screams from Amy's room and she tried to get in but she couldn't "AMY WHAT'S WRONG? IS SONIC IN THERE WITH YOU?"

Just then Amy came out of her room holding onto Sonics arm and Sonic had his eyes bugging out of his head "Oh were fine mom it was just the movie, me and Sonic were just spending a little alone time together and Sonic said he would marry me." Then Sonic was walking out the door and Amy was waving goodbye and then she smiled and skipped off to bed

Sonic 'Great job Sonic you just agreed to marry the most psycho girl in town'

Tails and Cosmo knocked on the door they still were bruised and had a few cuts even Cosmo's healing ability could only do so much too *Knock Knock Knock* just then Christine opened the door to find Cosmo supporting Tails who was limping and then they took their shoes off and gloves and sat down on the couch

Christine "Do you know where Mathew is Miles?"

Tails looking up weakly at his mother "He's with Mike mom don't worry."

Cosmo looked like she was just in a war zone for a few hours and Tails looked the same "Tails want me to get the hot water running for the bath or would you two like to watch something on the TV?"

Tails "Its okay mom really I'm-"just then Tails felt a heavy pain in his stomach and was wailing in pain then Cosmo and Christine dragged him to his room and set Tails on his bed

Cosmo closed the door behind them and Christine shook her head "Cosmo can I ask you something?"

Cosmo was caught off guard by the sudden question "Yes you can ask me anything Christine."

Christine motioned for Cosmo to come sit at the table with her "Cosmo were you right next to Tails when the light happened? Do you know what it was?"

Cosmo knew but she was afraid of what Christine might say "I'm not sure how to explain it Mrs. Prower oh I mean Christine I'm sorry I just don't want Tails to get in trouble or me to get in trouble I'm sorry I-"

Christine was now sitting right next to Cosmo "Cosmo you don't need to be sorry I won't be mad at you or Tails its Mathew I'm confused by Cosmo. All I need you to do is tell me what that light was and if it was Tails I need to know." Christine looked worried and there was much confusion and sorrow but she was serious

Cosmo started to bring back the story in her view "Well me and Tails yesterday sat down to rest up on a mountain ledge and then we heard Amy and just as we were turning our heads that's when I started to see Tails turn white with hatred he flung Amy back crashing into the rocks and then everyone was there Eggman and his robots to Sonic. Shadow tried to beat Tails but Tails stopped Shadow with one hand and threw shadow into the ground at the bottom and I was scared. Sonic stepped forward to help and he did but I was the one who calmed Tails down I was afraid but when I went to help I didn't feel scared. I wasn't trying to be brave I had to do something before Tails hurt someone else. Mathew came up the hill and told everyone to set up camp and no one asked him why they just did what he said and I was with Tails and Chris in the tent but we came out to the campfire and Mathew told us what had happened to Tails."

Just then Christine was begging "What did he say?"

Cosmo got a big sweat ball on the back of her head "He told us that he did it for my sake, Tails went… Well, he went Super Tails but it was something called his ultimate form do you know what that is?"

Christine was now the one explaining "I have heard a long time ago when the Chaos emeralds were all at the temple where the master emerald is guarded that beings didn't need the Chaos emeralds to go super and then there were some that could go ultimate without any help but it would sap them of their energy after they did that and the transformation would cause them to go berserk and destroy whole towns but I bet Mathew is one of them and Tails is too. I only wish that Mathew would have told me sooner."

Tails woke up and he heard Cosmo and his mother talking in the other room "Cosmo? Mom? Would you guys like to come with me to the Blue Typhoon?" Tails said and then both Cosmo and Christine both looked at him

Cosmo "Hi Tails are you okay?"

Christine "Miles are you feeling alright enough to be walking around?"

Tails "I'm okay mom really but do you guys want to come with me to the Blue Typhoon?"

Cosmo hopped off her seat and Christine fallowed them into the basement and into the staging area

Christine rubbed her eyes then she blinked once then twice and her yes opened to the size of watermelons "Miles? Is this the blue Typhoon?"

Tails "Yes it is! I built it under 6 months too."

Christine started to fallow Cosmo and Tails into the Typhoon "It's massive Miles how did you ever build this in just half a year?"

Tails started up the steps and he held onto Cosmo's hand and then they smiled at each other and they started walking down the halls but then they spotted Cosmo's ghost

Ghost "Hello again Tails and Cosmo! How are you? It seems it has been forever."

Tails "But it's only been a few days but anyway how are you?"

Christine couldn't believe what she was seeing there was Cosmo and then there was Cosmo's ghost, Christine looked back and forth back and for between the two

Ghost "Hello are you Tails' mother? I'm Cosmo's ghost it's nice to meet you."

Christine was surprised "Miles I need to go run a few errands so just stay out of trouble okay?" then Christine walked back upstairs it was too much to handle

Tails turned to Cosmo who just looked at him and they both went into the ship "Hey Cosmo could you come with me? I want to show you something."

Cosmo "What do you want to show me Taillssss?!" she said as Tails rushed her down the hall then they reached a room with a few rows of seats and a state-of-thee-art movie projector and a white screen "Where are we Tails?"

Tails "Were in the movie room Cosmo."

Cosmo was walking in examining everything it just looked like a bunch of red chairs with a strange machine and a white placement on the wall "What is a movie Tails?"

Tails turned to her and opened up the wall to reveal movies from everywhere from earth to his planet from even "These are called movies Cosmo, we take pictures and put them together and put them on movies and then we put the movies into a VCR like this one."

Cosmo was having a hard time understanding but eventually she got it and went to browse some of the movies she read titles like First Love to Starwars to Bonus Material to Judgment Day to even Grease but there was one that she picked out "Tails? Can we watch this one?" she said holding out the movie

Tails read the title it was called Stand By Me it was a classic action and romance movie but Tails would agree with Cosmo from now on because she was back "Of course!" he said smiling

Chapter .9 Time and Time again

Cosmo was stroking one of Tails' tails as they watched the movie it was like one of the terminator movies except it was in a wasteland

Cosmo couldn't stand the movie so after 20 minutes she turned it off "I'm sorry Tails I didn't know it would be that violent."

Tails put his hand on Cosmo's shoulder "Cheer up! We can go spend some time together in the park or something." But just as Tails turned around he saw Knuckles standing in the doorway

Knuckles appeared as usual looking a little angry but his expression changed and started to look a little worried "Tails it isn't easy to say this but can I live on the Typhoon for a while?"

Tails "But what about the master emerald wouldn't you need to-"

Knuckles "Guard it? I brought the master emerald here but the truth is we need to start searching for the Chaos emeralds again Tails."

Tails wasn't surprised they were going to have to go looking again sooner or later but right now this was his time with Cosmo "We can leave tomorrow Knuckles but right now the more important thing is Cosmo."

Knuckles was starting to get angrier "I know it's been hard on you Tails but she's back and that's what matters right? So she's back and now we can start looking for the Emeralds again."

Tails was starting to get that no questions asked look his dad gave everyone else when something needed to be done his eyes were also red and Knuckles started to back away "Knuckles we can look for the Chaos Emeralds tomorrow there's no rush nice and slow right?" he said raising one of his eyebrows

Knuckles started to back away "Okay it's a done deal." Then he started to walk away

Cosmo was starting to get an eerie feeling inside but she shrugged it off "Tails could we go to the deck?"

Tails "The bridge?"

Cosmo nodded and smiled and then they went down a few small corridors and a large one before they reached the bridge but the lights were turned off for some reason but then just as Tails and Cosmo walked in the door the lights came on and then all the people in front yelled "Surprise! Welcome back Cosmo!"

Sonic and everyone threw them a party

Sonic came up to Cosmo and Tails "Cosmo welcome back! Tails did you tell her how you feel?" he said giving Tails a wink

Tails by this point was embarrassed and so was Cosmo "Well you see… We both kinda did."

Sonic ruffled Tails' hair a bit and gave him a high five "You know Tails I can't remember the last time I've seen you so happy but come enjoy the party there's presents for you guys and cake too and possibly a movie as well." Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up like he always did then rushed off to join the party

Cosmo was walking around for just about a minute when she spotted Cream and Cheese "Hello Cream and Cheese how are you?"

Cream was happy that Cosmo was back but something else was bothering her "Hi Cosmo." She said resting her head on both of her arms on the window sill

Cosmo sat down beside Cream "Cream…"

Cream "Oh hi Cosmo enjoying your party?" she had a grim face but then she came out of the dark "Welcome back Cosmo!" she said suddenly smiling

Cosmo had a feeling but she ignored it "Hello Cream! I just want to say thank you for the party." She said giving her best friend a hug and then they laughed

Tails started looking around he didn't know what to do first, Cosmo was greeting Cream, Sonic was flirting with Amy, Rouge was flirting with Knuckles, and just then Chris came back up to Tails "Hello Tails it's been a long time so how are you?"

Tails smiled and gave Chris a handshake "Well Cosmo just came back about 10 days ago so you can imagine how excited everyone is!"

Chris was now in his early twenties but here he was back to 13 years just a squirt "Yeah I can imagine all right! But um how are things between you and Cosmo?"

Tails was real red but smiled "It's going well Chris and well I have to say that me and Cosmo are in love."

Chris slapped Tails on the back "Tails I am happy for you and don't feel bad about admitting things like that."

Tails walked over to Knuckles "Um Knuckles?"

Knuckles turned over to see Tails rubbing his shoe into the ground "Yeah Tails?"

Tails "I'm sorry I got mad earlier." Then he looked up to watch what Knuckles would say

Knuckles shook Tails' hand and gave him a nuggy "It's alright just as long as I get to ruffle you up a bit Tails." They both laughed

Tails "Hey c'mon Knuckles, Hey!" Knuckles was still giving Tails a nuggy when they saw someone on the video cam and Tails went over and nodded at Knuckles "Do you know who it is?"

Knuckles shook his head "No I don't know who that is but he looks around Chris's age want to go see?" Tails nodded as they began to walk down to the entrance

Cosmo saw Tails rush down the hall "Where is Tails going?" then she and Cream chased after Tails and Knuckles and finally caught up to them "Tails what's going on?"

Tails turned around to see Cosmo and Cream behind him wondering what was happening "Well there is a person here that we want to go find but we don't know who it is."

Knuckles "What Tails is trying to say is that we saw someone at the door of the Blue Typhoon and were going to go check it out."

Tails put his arm behind his head and smiled but then they turned to the door and opened it. The person looked as tall as Chris but a little taller with brown hair and hazel eyes but he was dressed in ragged clothing

The person bowed in respect "Hello everyone I'm sorry to disturb you but I would like to join your party."

Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest and flicked his nose in the air "And who might you be?"

Person "My name is Drew." Then he took off his ragged clothes to reveal his blue pants and white shirt

Tails shaking Drew's hand "Well hi drew my name is Miles but everyone calls me Tails."

Drew smiling "Hello Tails it's nice to meet you." Then he turned to Cream who came up to him

Cream was holding out her hand and smiling "Hello I'm Cream Tails' and Cosmo's friend it's nice to meet you! And this is Cheese." Cheese was waving hello and called out "Chu Chu!"

Drew "Hello there Cheese I'm drew." Then Drew turned to Knuckles who didn't look too happy "Hello I'm Drew, what's your name?" he said holding out his hand but Knuckles refused

Knuckles pointed to Drew "Okay I understand you came here not just because you wanted to but because you need something so what is it that you need?"

Drew blinked and scratched behind his head "Well you see I just wanted to meet you guys and I came through here through Chris's warp gate."

Tails was surprised and so was everyone else with him he had never known anyone else that could get through "How did you get through there to here Drew? I thought only Chris could go through there so how did you?" everyone was puzzled even Drew but then Sonic and the others came up behind them

Sonic looked at Tails then to Drew "Well hi there my name is Sonic and this is Amy, Rouge and Chris."

Drew was staring at Sonic and then you could see tears swelling up in his eyes but he held them back "Sonic… I finally get to meet you up in person I have waited so long for this day to come it seems like it has been an eternity waiting to meet you." He said shaking Sonic's hand

Sonic "Well you wouldn't happen to be from Chris's world now would you Drew?" they all paused but Chris forced himself to the front

Chris "Really Drew? You got through the gate? But how?" he was staring at Drew now

Drew was puzzled 'Was Chris the only one meant to come through the gate?' "All I did was start it up and I was able to pass through Chris I didn't know you made it so that only you could go through. I'm not really a genius either I'm just a normal kid."

Chris was dumbfounded "Well Drew if you're here that means more people can get through but it will only be a matter of time before they do." Chris sighed but then he looked up at Sonic who gave him a thumbs up and Chris cheered up

Sonic turned to everyone then to Drew "Well since you're here Drew why not join our party?" then they all went back to the bridge and started talking again

Tails was holding Cosmo's hand and every now and then he turned to her to see if she was enjoying herself 'Can I tell her now or do I want to wait till all of the others are gone? But what if I don't get another chance? It's now or never.' "Cosmo?"

Cosmo looked over at Tails "Yeah?" she said blinking every now and then

Tails face grew warm and he almost forgot what he was going to say "Will you-go on a um…." He paused and Cosmo waited with a smile on her face "Go on a vacation with me?"

Cosmo blinked twice "Vacation?" she didn't know what it meant "I'm sorry I don't know what a vacation is can you tell me?"

Cosmo's eyes sparkled at him with pure and innocent in them and they were like sapphires "Well it is a place you go to, to um… like a place to go have fun." Tails said as he was acting nervous but then he realized Cosmo was hugging him and he returned the hug and this must mean yes he closed his eyes and the hug seemed to last forever but they started having staring eyes watching them

Amy was looking at Tails and Cosmo and envisioned them to be her and Sonic but she knew that it would take Sonic a few more years to well like her

Sonic was looking over at Tails and Cosmo but he had other things on his mind 'Sonic either you wait a few more years and make your life an even longer living hell or you can get it over with' "Amy?"

Amy looked over at Sonic "Yeah Sonic?" he said putting her hands behind her back

Sonic's tension was building on both the inside and outside "Could you come with me for a minute?"

Amy didn't know what to think she didn't know weather to be happy or cautious about this so she just decided to fallow him "Of course I will."

Sonic led her to his room and the two sat down "Amy I know you have driven me crazy all of my life but I need to say something important."

Amy didn't know if it would be him dumping her or him loving her so she decided to wait and see "Go on."

Sonic sat there in total silence but then he said it "Amy I just want to let you know that I have feelings for you or a more simple way to say it is that I well love you."

Amy stopped dead and then something clicked "Sonic are you serious?" Amy's eyes were gleaming and full of shining light

Sonic was looking serious, neither of them budged but then Sonic spoke "Amy I love you." He said taking her hands in his

Amy didn't know what to say but then again there was almost nothing to say "Sonic!" she said clinging onto him like a monkey "Sonic I love you!"

Sonic was getting uncomfortable he took his personal space seriously "Amy please don't do this! C'mon Amy stop!" Amy started to settle down a bit but she was still hugging him like a child to a stuffed animal

Amy saw this as the golden moment in her life the final moment she had waited for so long "You know Sonic I have waited a long time for you and I to finally be alone together." They sat there holding onto one another for a while

After a while Sonic started to let his mind wander about his future but then he noticed Amy's face was covered in tears but there were no sobs or crying just tears "Amy…" Sonic looked up at the ceiling 'are we going to be sitting here for a while or is she going to get off me anytime soon?' "Amy?"

Amy opened her eyes and blinked and the released the hug and then looked at Sonic and smiled and he smiled back at her and then they returned to the party

The party for Knuckles was alright it wasn't that bad everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and he didn't need to worry about the master emerald being stolen everything and everyone seemed to be okay but then Rouge appeared behind Knuckles "Well hello there Knucky how long has it been?"

Knuckles "Not long enough, but what are you doing here?"

Rouge sat herself on one of the seats "Well isn't it obvious? I came here because of the party for the little one over there."

Knuckles crossing his arms "I'm just wondering whose side are you on."

Rouge open her left eye and closed it "To tell the truth I don't really know myself but I guess I'm one of the good guys but you know what I care for."

Knuckles "Which isn't much but those worthless jewels you call treasures." He humphed

Rouge took the offense "So is that worthless piece of shit you call the master emerald."

Knuckles "What was that hooker?"

Rouge "What was that you pathetic excuse for a religious asshole?"

By now everyone was watching and no one could take it anymore

Cream opened her mouth and screamed "SHUT UP!" and immediately they both shut up and looked at her "Behave yourselves."

Tails came up by Cream and Cosmo had her arms crossed "You know guys this is a party I don't know why you two are always fighting constantly but this is my ship either you stop fighting or we stop the party." Tails said

Sonic stepped in "Besides why do you two always fight? And the way you guys are always together wouldn't that confuse a lot of people?"

Rouge 'Well I can't argue with that'

Knuckles 'Sonics right I can't keep arguing with Rouge over nothing' then Knuckles stood up straight and nodded at Sonic

Rouge walked over to Tails "Well we wouldn't want a party to end just because of a little scuffle would we?"

Tails was looking into her eyes as she put her face close to his then Tails smelled something "You're drunk."

Rouge squinted at him and picked Tails up by his fur and pushed him to the wall "Do I look drunk to you? Do I look DRUNK TO YOU?! I DON'T THINK SO!"

Cosmo placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder "That's enough." She looked serious but then her expression changed

Rouge was drunk, her eyes full of rage as she turned to Cosmo "Get off of me or you're going to regret it!" she said as she let go of Tails and knocked Cosmo who was trying to back away on the floor but then she was knocked down by something then she opened her eyes and Tails was standing over her

Tails looked almost the way he did when he went super "Hurt Cosmo and I will hurt you twice as much understand?"

Rouge saw an opening then she kicked Tails in the stomach and he landed with a thud against the wall and there were cracks in the wall; Rouge stood up and looked down at Cosmo ready to beat her but then next thing Rouge knew she was against the wall

Tails' eyes were turning red quickly and his aura was flaring up but it quickly settled down and Tails turned to see if Cosmo was alright and turned to Sonic and Knuckles "Knuckles thanks for the self-defense." But then he turned to Rouge "Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire!" and then Tails' arms were one big blur and one punch after another hit Rouge and she was on the ground on the last punch

Cosmo didn't even get up that was impossible for anyone she knew to do and Tails didn't say he could do it before "Tails?"

Sonic and the others were blown out of their minds they were speechless but then Tails turned to Cosmo "Cosmo are you okay?" he said helping Cosmo up "I love you Cosmo."

Cosmo was hanging onto Tails "Tails I love you." But then they turned to Rouge

Cream started crying, Knuckles carried Rouge and set her outside the ship and came back in, Sonic went over to Cream to comfort her and so did Amy, Chris looked over at Drew and they both sat down on the window sill

Chris felt bad for everyone that Rouge had ruined the party and Drew looked the same but he seemed a little less sad but looked a little confounded

Drew looked over at Tails who was sitting with Cosmo and then he walked over to them; Tails and Cosmo both looked at him but Drew spoke "I'm sorry that Rouge ruined your party Cosmo but here's a little something for you and Tails it's something I found on the way here." He opened his hands to reveal an emerald that was in his hand

Tails day was brightened again and so was Cosmo's "A Chaos emerald!" they said together "Where did you find it?" Tails said holding out his hands and then Drew handed it over

Drew "I just found it out in the open it was just sitting just along the road in the ditch."

Tails "At the side of the road?" Tails looked at Drew and back at the emerald "Hmmm. Thank you Drew this emerald is going to help us a lot!"

Drew nodded but for some reason he didn't look happy "Tails take good care of it and beware of Dr. Eggman I have to be going but I can visit every now and then. Take care everyone." Then he flipped away in his ragged outer clothing and walked away

Cream had stopped crying but Tails noticed Cosmo started crying "Cosmo?"

Cosmo "It's my fault you got hurt because I…" she couldn't finish but Tails gave her a hug and he wrapped his tails around them and she felt more secure when he did that

Tails had his eyes closed and all you could here was an occasional "ssshhhh it's not you're fault Cosmo it was Rouge's."

Sonic came over to Tails and Cosmo, Tails looked up but Cosmo was still leaning against his chest crying softly "Tails me and everyone else will leave for now just to give you and Cosmo some alone time." Then Sonic opened the door and gave Tails a wink and the door shut

Cosmo looked up at Tails "Tails I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Tails was talking in a calm voice and Cosmo looked at him while he talked "Cosmo it's not your fault. You only think it's your fault but it's not because I love you and no one blamed you for the damage not even me." 'smooth move Tails' "The party is not ruined we can still go have fun at the festible."

Cosmo "Festible?"

Tails started to explain "It's like a party but a lot bigger with rides and lots of food. You're going to like it there."

Cosmo smiled "Do you want to go Tails? I only want to go where you go."

Tails started to blush a bit but it faded "I guess were going to the Festible."

Chapter .10 Festible with a chance of a kiss

Tails and Cosmo walked along side each other to the fair. When they got there Tails went up to the paying stand "Hello!" he said as Tails took out some rings

Booth person "Hello are you two together? If so it will be 3 rings."

Tails pulled out 3 rings and gave them to the person and he handed them 15 tickets and 2 entry tickets "Thanks!" then he held Cosmo's hand and started walking into the carnival

Person "Enjoy the rides!"

Cosmo walked in and saw a whole bunch of rides and games ranging from roller coasters to shooting targets "Tails thank you." She said as she started to wander off

Tails chased after her "Cosmo?" Tails caught up to Cosmo who looked like she had just seen the best thing in her life

Cosmo's eyes were open wide and full of colors and wonderful things she was like a kid in Santa's present storage "Tails its beautiful!" Cosmo was pulling Tails along and he fallowed

Tails was looking around and pushing around the crowd of people 'Did Cosmo do anything like this on her world?' "Cosmo? Did you ever do this sort of thing on your world?" Tails had an eye brow raised and a half frown on one side of his lips his eyes wondered back and forth

Cosmo looked back at Tails while they walked "I don't know Tails I don't have a lot of happy memories until I came and asked Sonic to help defeat the Meterex."

Tails turned red a little but it quickly went away but just then Tails spotted the cotton candy "Cosmo would you like me to get us some cotton candy?" Cosmo turned around and blinked a few times but she saw Tails smiling "C'mon let's go get some!"

Cosmo smiled back and they walked to the stand where the green birdman was standing and looked happy doing his job "Hello Tails would you like some of my cotton candy today?"

Tails "Yeah I just want one please." Tails said handing over a ring

Person "Are you sure you don't want another?" he said looking over at Cosmo and back at Tails

Tails "Were going to share one." Then the man handed Tails the cotton candy "Thank you Robert." Then the walked off

Cosmo was handed the cotton candy and she tried a bite and it melted in her mouth "It's like milk but it tastes really good! Thanks but are you okay with doing all of this for me?" Cosmo said as she looked at Tails

Tails "Cosmo when you were gone I never went to fun stuff but when you came back I was happy again and I guess I wanted to do as much as I could to make you happy but if something doesn't make you happy tell me."

Cosmo stopped and she looked up at Tails and smiled as sweetly as she always did "Tails I don't want you to do everything for me."

Tails was starting to get a little disappointed "But Cosmo I…" Tails couldn't finish he just didn't know what to say he didn't want Cosmo to be hurt in any way he wanted her to be happy the rest of her life "I just want you to be happy because you have been hurt by others and I just don't want it to happen to you anymore."

Cosmo "Tails you have made me happier than anyone but you don't need to do all of this for me I'm happy I'm back and so is everyone else and that is all I need is to know that people are happy to be with me. Like you Tails."

Tails was saddened but Cosmo caught him off guard and she had kissed him and held his hand as they walked along but then they came across a familiar figure at the shooting booth "Eggman?!"

Eggman shot another target "Yes!" he squealed with delight then turned to see Tails and Cosmo "Tails and… Cosmo!?"

Tails "Eggman what are you doing here?" Tails was trying not to attract too much attention to them otherwise they might panic

Eggman looked like he had just seen the Grudge "How did she?"

Tails already had drawn a crowd and some were gawking at Cosmo and some were fixed on Eggman and Tails was starting to get annoyed that Eggman was drawing people to form a crowd "Eggman what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be trying to stop Sonic?"

Eggman humphed and sat down on a nearby chair "Well Tails you see I need a break for a while to give my IQ a rest and enjoy life for once not be working overtime on those stupid machines. Simply I'm just taking a vacation from all of this pressure for once. So what are you doing here?"

Tails "I came with Cosmo here because Rouge ruined Cosmo's welcome back surprise." Tails was finding it hard to believe that Eggman was taking a break but he seemed to be telling the truth and he wasn't with his flying machine so he had to be telling the truth

Eggman wasn't affected at all "Well that doesn't surprise me one bit that bat is always drunk or steeling from somebody. Don't let me spoil your fun Tails because that's not what I'm intending to do right now."

Tails gave Eggman his evil eye but Eggman was unaffected by his menacing stare then he walked off with Cosmo "So Cosmo is there any ride that you want to go on?"

Cosmo was wondering what each ride did so she studied them for a while but then one caught her eye it was one that spun you around until you felt like you just got off one of those NASA training simulators that spin you around at 3 times your weight "Tails? Can we go on that one?" Cosmo pointed out the ride called Tongue Twister

Tails got a bad feeling in his stomach but he couldn't say no to her "Are you sure?" Cosmo nodded at him "Okay…" the two climbed in and strapped on some seatbelts and then the attendant stood up

Attendant "Hello everyone this is the ride Tongue Twister remain in your seats at all times and make sure your strapped into your seatbelts because it's going to be very very fast!" the attendant sat down in his own personal chair and then another person came around and checked everyone to make sure they were seated and safe but then the person reached Tails and he was okay

Tails was shaking violently he hated these kinds of rides since he was 6 "What's wrong Tails?" Cosmo saw Tails almost jump out of his seat but then he turned to her

Tails "I hate these kinds of rides but I couldn't say no because you wanted to go on it." Tails had turned white by now

Cosmo was hating herself "Tails if you don't want to do things because of me then don't Miles." Cosmo was about to get out of her seat and help Tails but then the ride started to spin faster and faster

Tails was pushed back into his seat and turned a swamp green and vomited on the floor he felt like the world was spinning and traveling on the X-Tornado at the same time

Cosmo felt like she had been turned upside-down and was being thrown like a rag doll

The ride lasted a total of 3 minutes and by the time it slowed to a stop everyone had at least puked once all except for Cosmo and they were bumping into each other and tripping over their very own feet

Tails had stumbled down the steps gripping his stomach he was hungry because he threw up all of his meals and quickly sat down beside Cosmo as he regained his consciousness

Cosmo was a little nauseated but beside that she was fine "Miles…" Cosmo was holding both of Tails' hands in hers and Tails suddenly got over his dizziness, Tails knew what she was going to say "Miles if you don't want to do something don't let me stop you from saying no and I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of me."

Tails "But Cosmo-" Tails choked out

This was hard on Cosmo but she couldn't rely on other people to make her decisions anymore she didn't want power over poor Tails "Miles please don't wait to say no to me I don't want to make you hurt because I want to do something you don't want to do. Please Tails promise me."

This was the hardest test in Tails' life he wanted to protect her and wanted her to be happy but she wanted them both to be happy; Tails was making himself give into Cosmo every time because he felt like he hurt her permanently when he killed her but she forgave him right away, 'how could she have forgiven him? For when he obliterated her into oblivion to the point of no revival, to the point to where any spirit would have been hurt forever but yet she forgave him.' "But I don't know how!"

Cosmo was serious "Miles please promise me." She was looking into his eyes

Tails this time had to give in "Okay I promise." Miles eyes were now waterfalls the glistening water gently flowed down into a puddle on the ground but Cosmo took his hands and they both watched the setting sun oblivious to what was going on behind them

Charles came up behind Cosmo and whispered in her ear "The match is cancelled Cosmo I hold no grudge to bear witness to good luck."

When Cosmo turned around to talk to Charles he was already gone then she turned her head to the sun "It's beautiful."

This sunset to Tails reminded him of the time they wandered into Amy's trap she set for her and Sonic but him and Cosmo took the trap head on instead and landed in the lake bound forever. The lovers sat there savoring the moment that lasted for several minutes but they both couldn't stand watching at the sun for so long

Cosmo walked Tails home; they walked in door and sat down in Tails' room and Cosmo turned on the radio; the song was Bob Marley Sun is Shining. Tails' self-esteem was okay but his whole world was turned inside out and upside-down "Cosmo I'm sorry."

Cosmo "Tails can I dance with you?" Cosmo was picking at the bed sheet

Tails 'Dance? We both ended up hurting one another dancing together.' "Of course." Tails jumped off the bed just as the song The Twist came on

Cosmo started to swing her arms back and forth and slide at the same time and Tails copied her for a minute then Cosmo went up to Tails and she fell backwards and Tails caught her then he spun her around a few times in a twirl and they kept sliding and swinging their arms back and forth for the song and then it ended

Tails laughed and threw himself on the bed Cosmo did the same they turned to each other and laughed again then Tails sat up "Cosmo are you hungry? I know I am." Tails looked over at Cosmo

Cosmo "I can make dinner for us Tails your mother Christine taught me how to make a few things." Cosmo hopped off the bed and headed for the kitchen but was soon fallowed by Tails

Tails "Let me help Cosmo!" Tails flexed his right arm and ran his other hand up it

Cosmo "Let's get started!" the two worked for 20 minutes sorting ingredients and asking each other back and forth like "Tails do we need to use this?" and "Where is the _? I thought it was over there by the _." Along with "Cosmo/Tails-do you know/where is- should we use this?" after 40 minutes of questions and answers the kitchen was clean and the dishes were done and they had everything put away except for the utensils they had left out and the curry that was on the stove that Cosmo was stirring

Tails was rummaging through one of the cupboards and started to put all the boxes of stuff back "Cosmo is the curry done?" Tails stood up and stood over the stove

Cosmo took a step back to let Tails see if it was done but peeping around the corner was Christine and Mathew then they seeped back into the living room to watch a program

Tails "It looks done Cosmo but could you give me a few bowls Cosmo?" Tails said turning off the heat and then Cosmo passed him a few bowls and he filled them up with the curry and the glasses with milk and they set the table together 'I'm glad Cosmo is here with me I don't know how she came back but she's here and that's what matters right Miles? Right!'

Tails and Cosmo went out of the kitchen to tell their parents that dinner was ready "Dinner is ready Christine." "Dad me and Cosmo just made dinner let's go eat!"

Mathew "Alright let's go chow down!"

Christine "I'm coming!"

Tails and Cosmo's parents tried to act as if it was a gift "Thank you Miles and Cosmo." They all sat down to eat and about halfway through

Tails spoke up "Mom, dad can I tell you something?"

Mathew "Don't hold back."

Tails stammered a bit before he got it right "You know me and Cosmo are in love right?"

Christine "Go on."

Tails "Well Cosmo is the last Seedrain and her parents are dead so you guys are like her parents, her only parents."

Mathew "We were always her parents the first time you brought her here, me and your mother Tails have loved her the second you said she was yours."

Tails "Thanks mom and dad."

Cosmo was a little flustered but she fully understood what Tails was getting at "Tails, thank-you for being with me when I crashed here."

The night went on when everyone was sharing there memories to teasing each other but 11 pm rolled around and Tails and Cosmo were both in their room sleeping silently

Tails was dreaming about that he had to choose between love and living forever and he chose love, Cosmo was dreaming about being back on her home world with her sister Galaxcia and her mother and they didn't have to worry about the stress from the council because life was much simpler but this was a chance and Cosmo took it

Cosmo looked up at her sister "Galaxcia are you with the living?"

Galaxcia looked up at the clouds and towards her sister "No I am not but I will be again very soon."

Cosmo "How will you come back? Will you come back like I did?"

Galaxcia "I don't know your dreams are only a passage to visit us from the other side but we can not predict when and where I will return but I only can say it will be within the next 50 years Cosmo and until then you may be older than I am now, I hope to see you again Cosmo." Then everything started to disappear from Cosmo's dream her sister, the small house, the meadow, but then Cosmo saw her mother in the window and she was smiling at Cosmo and then everything was black

Cosmo woke up and she looked over to her side Tails was already out of bed so Cosmo slid off and went into the bathroom to change out of her night clothes and into her traditional green dress and came out into the living room 'He's not in here' Cosmo walked into the kitchen and saw Christine at the stove cleaning it "Excuse me Christine do you know where Tails is?"

Christine looked over her shoulder "He went down into the basement to work on the Blue Typhoon to install some stuff but he didn't say what."

Cosmo thanked Christine and hurried down into the basement and climbed aboard the huge vessel. Cosmo checked the secondary command bridge but Miles wasn't there, in his room, anyone's rooms although Sonic was aboard lounging in his room she checked the main bridge not there, Cosmo checked the cafeteria but he still wasn't there but then Cosmo went to the medical facility and there was Tails she opened the door and there was Tails on the bed being scanned "Miles?"

Miles lifted an eye "Good morning Cosmo I just wanted to do a few scans on myself."

Cosmo sat down in a nearby seat and watched the green light move over Tails' body and he lay motionless but that was so the machine could get accurate readings on your body and data but then Tails jumped off the table and started pushing a few buttons and then the computer started to analyze Tails' body

Computer "Abnormality detected subject has two tails, DNA confirms abnormality runs in the family but happens on rare occasions when…" the computer spat out techno babble for about 5 minutes but then it started to show a past history of previous rulers and inventors, it was astounding Tails had never known any of his family history tree to Cosmo this was an honor to get to know all of this stuff

Cosmo's eyes were big and the light in her eyes were like stars it was just a wonder to see Tails' family history "Tails you're special."

Tails surely didn't think he was that special except the fact that he could fly "Cosmo I'm not really special if there's anyone that's special it's you." Tails kept watching and reading but he got an unexpected kiss

Cosmo had caught Tails off guard again but then she noticed a small ponytail on the back of his head but it was mostly unnoticeable then she began to tickle him under his arms and he laughed wildly but then Tails started to tickle Cosmo's feet and then she hopped down and ran down the hall "Try and catch me Tails!" she teased as he took off after her but then he appeared in front of her then she started to run but Tails caught her and they fell down together laughing

Tails "Got you!" *laughs* "What do you want to do today Cosmo?"

Cosmo stopped laughing but it was time to get to work "Maybe we could go find the Chaos Emeralds."

Tails wanted to wait to do that but Cosmo's wish was as good as done "Okay let's go find the Chaos Emeralds I'll go get Knuckles, Cream, Amy and Chris too."

Drew "Forgetting somebody?"

Tails turned around "Drew how did you get in?"

Drew "What do you mean get in? I was on here the whole time just stowing myself away in the storage area but don't worry I didn't eat everything I brought my own food but I ran out so I ate some of the chilly dogs."

Cosmo "Oh hi Drew it's nice to see you again."

Drew bowed "Its nice seeing you and Tails Cosmo but if your going Emerald hunting you bet Eggman will be there." Just then Drew pulled out a mid-sized weapon with a scope "It's the new Gauss rifle model 3000 one of the proto types but I got a nice load of ammo for it."

Tails was getting defensive of Cosmo but Tails calmed down he knew Drew from the party but even though he had given the team an emerald they still didn't know a whole lot about him "You can stay Drew but I will show you your room. Cosmo could you go find Sonic?"

Cosmo nodded and headed off but Drew turned to see he was on the ground and his gun tossed to the side "How-"Tails jumped on him

Tails was on Drew in 2 seconds flat "Drew this is your only warning if you hurt Cosmo in any way I will hurt you 100 times over-" but then the rage faded and Tails realized what he was doing then he stepped off Drew and dusted him off "Drew I'm sorry I don't know what I just did I'm-"

Drew put one of his hands on Tails' shoulders "Tails I will protect all of you on your mission I just need some equipment and a few robots to work with." Drew was smiling he didn't take any offense

Tails knew how to make robots but he didn't really trust them but if it was to defend better then Tails would be willing to do it "Well it's not going to be easy but I can make about 30 robots in a week but I'm going to need metal."

Drew smirked "Don't worry Tails I'm already a step ahead of you I know where a large iron deposit is and don't worry I've already cleared out the area it's a small entrance but it's been abandoned for some time."

Sonic rushed up behind Tails and scared him "Hi Tails and Drew what's up?" he said through the chilly dog he was eating

Tails was a little annoyed but he ignored the prank and stood back up "Sonic where's Cosmo?"

Sonic "She said something about going to go get Amy and Cream so we can all find the Chaos Emeralds oh that reminds me I have to go get Knuckles see ya Drew and Miles." And just as quick as he said hello he was out the door again

Chapter .11 an Adventure to remember

Tails decided to take a walk after lunch 'Cosmo is getting Amy and Cream and Sonic is busy a couple hundred miles away getting Knuckles and Drew is modding the ship' Tails spotted a person laying down in the hall it was Drew "Hi Drew what are you working on?"

Drew slid out from under the framework and multiple cables that ran along the circuitry "Hi Tails I'm just modifying the ship so that we have a better security system." Then Drew slipped back under "It should only take me a few more hours and Chris is working on the secondary deck working so that it can hold more functions."

Tails walked away and thanked Drew for the help and went down to the secondary bridge to find Chris and there he was working at a wire panel on the wall "Hi Chris are you working on the ship's security systems?"

Chris had a blow torch in his hand but then he took off his goggles and smiled "Hi Tails how are you doing?"

Tails "I'm doing fine but what are you doing Chris?"

Chris scratched behind his head "I'm working with Drew to improve the Blue Typhoon's security but I'm also working on the sensors too but I need to keep going on the ship sorry."

Tails "Could you and Drew improve the Typhoon's shields Chris?"

Chris was sucked into his work but he managed this "I'll see what I can do with it tomorrow Tails."

Tails was walking down the hall but something was still bothering him 'Let's see Cosmo was back, he was going to go search for the Chaos Emeralds, he was happy, Cosmo was happy, everyone had already forgiven him for what he did to Amy- of course! That's what was bothering him he hadn't apologized to Amy yet!' Tails continued his walk but then he saw Cosmo and Cream talking fallowed by Amy, Tails took the stairs but then he tripped over his own two feet and with each bump he hit there was another word "Damn it! Ouch! OOWWW! ****! GOD! JESUS OW! Damn that hurts!" but he landed on his but at the end of the stairs and despite his pain Tails flew over to the door and opened it "Hi Cosmo Hi Cream and Hi Amy!"

Cosmo smiled and so did Cream and Amy smiled but she looked like something was on her mind "Hello Tails!" Cream said but she looked hurt

Tails "Hey Amy I need to say something."

Amy told Cream and Cosmo to go on without them but the two couldn't stay away so they kept around the corner

Tails looked upset already but he hadn't said anything "Amy I just need to say I'm sorry that I hurt you when I smashed you against the rocks on the side of the mountain."

Amy sighed "It was my fault Tails because I leaped at Cosmo to give her a hug but I didn't realize what I was doing and I could've hurt someone but when you knocked me into the rocks it prevented death of 2 or 3 people so don't feel bad and help me catch Sonic sometime soon. We should get back to the others they'll be waiting."

Tails nodded "You're right Amy let's get the ship up and running and ready to go." Tails flipped open his communicator "Drew and Chris were going to fly soon in 5 minutes so get ready guys." – "Alright acknowledged." – Then Tails started to run down the hall but Cosmo happily hugged Tails and she cuddled him along the way

Cream was getting irritated but she didn't know why 'Was it because Tails and Cosmo were together? That he would pick Cosmo instead of her? Was she jealous?' Cream was getting a little mad but pushed it aside

Amy daydreamed about her and Sonic but it soon drifted off into nothing when they reached the command center Tails took the Main control station, Cosmo on his upper right, Chris on his lower left, Sonic on his upper left, and Amy on the lower right, Drew sat with his gun in hand 'Why does Drew feel the need to carry his rifle around like that?'

Knuckles started to speak to the Master Emerald "The seven Chaos Emeralds are the seven servers, our hearts intensify their powers, PLEASE Master Emerald lend us your great power!" then the master emerald like always powered up the ship

Knuckles "Okay Tails everything is ready to go fire it up!"

Amy "Amy standing by."

Sonic "Sonic standing by."

Chris "Chris standing by."

Cream "Cream standing by."

Cosmo "Cosmo standing by."

Drew didn't answer he looked like he was focused on something 'I feel it its here I know it.'

Tails "Drew get ready to standby."

Drew "Drew standing by."

Tails pulled the thruster back and the ship pulled forward and up into the air at about 2Gs but the gravity stabilizer made it so they didn't feel the effects of the Gs but Drew didn't look affected either way

Tails "Okay guys you don't have to be in your seats the ship will find it itself." Then everyone hopped down and went to go do stuff around the flying fortress but Drew remained where he was

Drew 'Shadow' then he turned to Tails and Cosmo who were wondering what he was thinking "Oh hi Tails and Cosmo do you need something?"

Tails grimaced he felt a strange energy "Drew can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Drew looked out the window and didn't answer but just as they were leaving Drew piped out "Shadow is on the ship but that's not it something much more powerful is out there."

Cosmo "How powerful?"

Tails "But there's nothing more powerful than Shadow and Sonic even the Meterex couldn't beat us but that's because we had Cosmo but she's back."

Drew "I may be human Tails but I can sense energy halfway across any galaxy."

Tails could believe but Chris couldn't sense energy 'There's more to Drew than what you see of him.' "Do you know what it is Drew?"

Drew grunted "Shadow." Then Drew snapped his fingers and Shadow appeared right before them

Shadow looked around for a minute "Who are you and how did you summon me here?"

Tails looked back and forth between Drew to Shadow and then Cosmo looked at him and they kept watching

Drew turned to Shadow "Shadow you best be on your guard for a while there's a massive energy presence here on the planet and it's angry."

Shadow saw the look in Drew's eyes and knew that there was one he could feel the energy too "How much power does it obtain?"

Drew "It far exceeds yours Shadow even if you combine yours with Sonic it won't be enough."

Shadow was panicking "What?! But how can that be!? We'll have to see it for ourselves then won't we… How did you teleport me here Drew?"

Drew "You have a natural calling ability so you can teleport anywhere, whenever, whenever, when you want when you want it and of course when others want it but I also have dark power so I can call you anytime I wish." Then Drew snapped his fingers and Shadow appeared into the main chair at the center desk

Shadow "I see but don't call me all the time though otherwise you'll regret it." Then Shadow used Chaos control and disappeared halfway around the planet

Drew 'We can share messages too shadow were two of the same energy force and there is others they haven't discovered their powers yet."

Shadow was appalled 'You can speak into my mind?'

Drew 'Indeed I can.'

Tails "Drew me and Cosmo are going to go have lunch want to join us?"

Cosmo smiled sweetly and Drew looked over his shoulder but shook his head "No thank you I don't need lunch I'm not really hungry."

They all went down to the cafeteria Sonic sat by Knuckles talking about Eggman, Amy was sat next to Cream, Cheese and Chris and Cosmo was sat next to Tails and the lunch she had made him

Cosmo was waiting for the reaction of her lunch and Tails tried a bite he chewed slowly but then he started to eat faster and faster and then he was soon done and Cosmo had already finished hers but hers was smaller "Thanks Cosmo you're a great cook!"

Cosmo "Oh Cream taught me how to make it but you're welcome Tails." Cosmo was in high spirits but Cream wasn't

Cream zoned out from Amy's talking about Sonic and focused on Cosmo and Tails 'I have to accept that Cosmo and Tails are in love I don't want to be jealous.' But jealousy filled her heart but she couldn't do a thing about it and instead she just took the hatred in and her heart sunk into her stomach

Amy opened her eyes to find Cream surrounded by a black aura but she wasn't moving "Cream? Are you okay?" but Cream didn't answer and what was worse is that Amy couldn't take somebody that ignored her so she started to get paranoid "Cream! Answer me!"

Cream settled down "Yes Amy?"

Amy stopped "Are you okay?"

Cream faked like she was okay "I'm okay Amy I'm just a little tired." Then she yawned and stretched

Amy wasn't buying it but she went along with it for now

Cosmo was being embarrassed by Tails who was saying how cute she was and then she teased back and it continued for a while

Sonic "So Knuckles what are you going to do when we find all of the seven Chaos Emeralds?"

Knuckles "Well I don't know maybe we could kick Eggman a couple thousand times so he'll shut up for once in his life."

Sonic "Sounds good enough to me. Come to think of it I haven't really seen Egghead lately I wonder why, oh well more for me."

Tails turned to Sonic "Actually Sonic Eggman is taking a vacation."

Sonic "Yeah he likes to trick us every now and then we should be accustomed to him tricking us Tails."

Cosmo "Tails is right, Eggman wasn't in his flying machine."

Tails "Bocoe and Decoe weren't with him either not even Bokkun."

Sonic "I guess he really is serious this time about taking a vacation."

Drew over the com-link "Tails I need you here on the double there's something here that you should see. What the?-"

Just then there was an explosion that rattled the entire ship Sonic and Knuckles were already going Tails too Amy, Cream and Cosmo rushed to the left side of the hull it was a small ship that had crashed into their ship

Tails jumped onto the ship and opened the hatch Sonic peered inside and so did Knuckles but then something popped out knocking all three on their buts but then the thing stood up

Sonic stood up and faced the opponent "You got a reason to crash into our ship like this?"

The strangers face appeared "Hello Sonic long time no see."

Sonic straightened up and smiled "Yeah silver it has been a long time but did you really have to crash into the ship and knock us down?

Silver "The transmitter isn't working on my ship and my ships not really in the best condition either."

Tails looked a little angry but Knuckles looked steamed "Silver you had better have a good explanation for all of this."

Silver ever since people started making shorts of him being the one getting hurt he had always had gotten into trouble "Why must I suffer?"

Tails "It's not just you suffering when your someplace the people there suffer too you know."

Cosmo looked at the small pod and the hole in the wall "Tails what happened?"

Tails was explaining to Cosmo about Silver while Silver was kicked off the ship into the forest below and pushed the huge pod into the forest

Sonic slapped his hands together "Well now that takes care of that!"

Amy smiled "Well at least we won't have to worry about Silver causing us any bad luck now." Even Cream was happy they had gotten rid of Silver

Tails talking to Cosmo "You see Cosmo Silver never really had bad luck before we met him but it was after we met him he started to have bad luck."

Cosmo walked along side Tails "How did he get bad luck?"

Tails paused but then continued "Silver was a real big help but he started to get the worst luck."

FLASHBACK-

Sonic "Are you sure you can carry all of that Silver?"

Silver stumbling with an armful of supplies "Its okay Sonic I got it!" Silver started to walk forward and everything was balanced but then everything fell on top of Silver but a box fell on Silver's head and opened "Sonic close the box that's on top of my head quick!" but it was too late there was a dark energy seeping out onto Silver

Sonic closed the box so that no more of the dark energy would leak out

END FLASHBACK-

Tails was walked into his room and shut the door behind Cosmo "Cosmo I need to show you something." Cosmo was trying to look over Tails' shoulder while he was rummaging through his keepsake safe and then Tails dug out a small pendulum it was engraved with these letters 'Tails, yours forever' "I was planning to give it to you as a thank you for helping us defeat the Meterex but you had to sacrifice yourself to save all of us and so I kept it in this safe so I would remember you."

Cosmo had her hand on his shoulder "I'm back now."

Tails lifted his solemn head and smiled "Here you go Cosmo." Tails said handing over the amulet it was gold with a red ruby at the center

Cosmo was delighted with the gift and she put it on her wrist because her red jewel was at the center of her chest, Cosmo was about to give Tails a kiss on the cheek in thanks for the present but he was going to say one more thing

Tails rubbed the tip of his shoe into the floor and had his hands behind his back "Well that's not the only thing we did for you when you were dead Cosmo, we built you a statue at the square in Twilight Town to remember you by."

Cosmo knew that her friends and Tails missed her particularly Tails a lot more but she didn't know they missed her that much "Tails I'm sorry I was gone I had to go to court."

Tails looked up at Cosmo not really sure what she meant "Court? But you were dead how could you go to court?"

Cosmo looked up and Tails did the same but all he saw was the ceiling "I was in a place called Heaven but up there they called it the dream world, but I had to go to my father's trial."

Tails couldn't believe the gibberish he was hearing but Cosmo's words were the truth, he believed what Cosmo believed because she was back and he couldn't simply say no to anything "There's a Heaven? Does that mean there's a god?"

Cosmo thought hard for a minute but she didn't look like she knew anyone called that "There isn't a god Tails there's only the Supreme Court."

After their discussion about the 9 judges and religion Cosmo went to go see Cream and Amy while Tails parted to go hang out with Sonic for a little bit

Sonic "So Knuckles do you still want to do it?"

Knuckles put his fists together "Yeah I'm all fired up and-" Tails knocked on the door and Sonic hopped down and answered it

Tails "Hi Sonic hi Knuckles, can I hang out with you guys?"

Sonic had a halfway grin and gave Tails a thumbs up "Of course you can little buddy." Then he ruffled Tails' hair a bit then sat down on the hammock

Sonic didn't like sleeping in a regular bed like the rest it was just too comfy "So Knuckles what are we going to do?"

Knuckles loved being in charge of things "I really don't know Tails." Knuckles scratched his chin lightly he was starting to get whiskers

Sonic "Maybe we could take the X-Tornado out for a spin? Get it? Spin?" Sonic loved to make jokes but he was running out of them again

Tails forced a little laugh but then sighed but he perked up and ran out the door and Sonic fallowed "Hey WAIT!" Knuckles cried running after them

Tails hopped down the shoot and so did the other two then all of them hopped in the seats "Hey Sonic could you sit inside the X-Tornado today?"

Sonic always stood on the wing but he agreed "Is there something wrong Tails?" Sonic said climbing into the back seat

Tails "I'm going to see what the X-Tornado can do so I just need you in this time and if you get air sick let me know."

Knuckles started to clutch his stomach and Sonic tried to cheer him up but Knuckles just gave Sonic a look "I don't think Knuckles is going to have a good ride."

Tails pulled the throttle back and they waited for a few minutes and by then Knuckles had crossed his arms and Sonic had his feet up on the back of Tails' seat "I don't know why the X-Tornado isn't moving." Then Tails checked the Tornado's status and the jet took off into the sky "Alright! It's working!"

Knuckles looked scared out of his wits 'Why do I let them do this to me?'

Sonic was on top of the Tornado "It's a nice view up here Tails!"

Tails looked back at Sonic who was enjoying the wind but to him it was more of a breeze "Sonic are you sure you want to be on top of the plane?"

Sonic open one eye and closed it "Don't worry Tails I stand up here all the time and I haven't been thrown off once!"

Tails "Okay get ready! Here we go!" The plane sped forward and then Tails did a spin in the air straight up. Sonic's face was flapping wildly just like Knuckles because they were going a speed of near 8 Gs but Tails didn't look affected at all in fact he was enjoying the dare devil stunts "I was never able to do this with the old X-Tornado!"

Knuckles was bench pressed into his seat "That's great Tails now could you slow down a ton!?"

Sonic had climbed back into his seat and was firmly attached to it "How fast can this thing go Tails?"

Knuckles eyes shot out of his head "WHAT?! I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK FROM FLYING TOO FAST!"

Tails ignored Knuckles and so did Sonic "Well Sonic the X-Tornado can go as fast as 1200 mph but that would cause damage to the engine so let's just go at 800."

Sonic "What's the speed we're at now?"

Cosmo set down her cup of tea Cream had made her and Amy just finished hers "Thank you Cream it was very nice." Cosmo said taking the empty cups and returning them to the sink

Amy "So Cream are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

Cream tried to think of anything she would be doing but she couldn't think of anything important "No I'm not busy tomorrow or the rest of the week."

Cosmo came back in the room and she had overheard Cream but Amy spoke up first "Hey you guys would you like to come with us to a movie this Saturday?"

Cream was anxious now to go to the movie but with whom? She couldn't ask Tails, Knuckles maybe? No he had to guard the master emerald, Sonic was going with Amy so who was left? Her mother? Vector? Charmy? Espio maybe? It was hopeless, Cream had no one to go with. Cream sighed maybe she would ask Espio to go with her, he was always nice to her and he hadn't lied once, he was near her height and could defend her in any situation but she didn't think Espio would be interested in her

Drew was growling he knew something was powerful and it wasn't Silver

Tails and Sonic appeared on the other side of the room to find Drew growling "Drew what's wrong?"

Sonic walked in front of Drew and sat him down in one of the chairs "Okay Drew it's time you gave us an answer."

Tails "And it has to be the truth Drew."

Drew "Alright I'll spill, but there's one thing you should know, I was born from the same power as Shadow."

Tails gasped "So that's how you were able to bring him here just like that!"

Sonic "That's not important right now Tails what's important is what is the massive energy readings that I'm feeling? Could it be that he's back?"

Tails "We NEED to warn the others and FAST!" then Tails and Sonic rushed down the hall but Drew was motionless 'Shadow Nazo has returned'

Shadow appeared right next to Drew but he was bowing for some reason "So he's back is he? Why does this slime bag keep showing up?"

Sonic got to Amy and Cream first but Cosmo wasn't in the room "Amy and Cream Nazo is back! You guys need to get out of here fast!"

Amy "But-" but Sonic was already gone "Cream let's go to the bridge!"

Tails hollered on his communicator "Knuckles get the MASTER EMERALD OUT OF THERE!"

Knuckles could feel a big field of power moving around on the ground below the Blue Typhoon "You don't need to tell me twice! I'm going to move the Master Emerald into the chamber!"

Tails "Good idea- Cream and Amy get into the chamber right away! Nazo wants the Master Emerald!"

Amy wanted an explanation but the panic in the air made her shiver "Okay Tails were going there now!- C'mon Cream and Cheese let's go!"

Drew 'Tails I need a favor to ask of you'

Tails turned around to find no one behind him "Drew where are you?" 'I have telepathy abilities but that isn't important right now I need you to help me fight against Nazo' just then Tails was transported into the bridge "What?!" his mouth was left open but he closed it

Drew "Tails I need a favor."

Tails "First I need to go get Cosmo to safety Drew! I don't know where she is!"

Drew "She's okay Tails she's in the chamber but I need your hyper form." Drew stood up and got on one knee, hand on the floor and head low "Tails lend us your power to defeat Nazo."

Tails only went into his hyper form once and he didn't want to do it again "Okay it's worth a try but Drew if I die while fighting Nazo tell Cosmo to look up at the stars and think of me." Then Tails went out the escape hatch and flew to the top of the roof looking down waiting for Nazo

Cosmo was in complete darkness "Hello? Tails? Sonic? Amy?... Anybody?!" then Cosmo bumped into something but rather somebody

"Ouch Cosmo watch where your going!" the Master Emerald lit up and Cosmo was on the floor but it was apparent she didn't have any clothes on

Cosmo was embarrassed beyond anybody but Amy threw Cosmo a pare pair of pants that was along the emergency supplies crates so she put on the pants although they didn't exactly fit her she had to keep holding them up. "Thanks Amy." Cosmo said sitting down next to Amy "Amy who is Nazo?"

Amy cringed at the name she had seen how Nazo beat up Sonic in his super form and even shadow "Nazo is pure Chaos energy Cosmo, he beat up Sonic when he went super Sonic!"

Knuckles barged in "And he has really fast healing abilities." But then Knuckles saw the look on Cosmo's face, the same one she had when she was about to sacrifice herself to defeat the Meterex "Cosmo you're not going to sacrifice yourself again, Tails is going to go hyper and defeat that asshole."

Cream "Knuckles!" Cream hissed

Why everyone looked scarier than him he didn't know but Knuckles abided to Cream's shout "Okay! Okay I'm sorry!" he said holding both of his hands up in front

Nazo landed quietly on the roof "Tails, it's been a while hasn't it? Where's Shadow or Sonic?"

Tails "They're not going to interrupt our fight Nazo and this time your going to die and if you hurt Cosmo you'll regret it."

Nazo knew he was pure Chaos and that he would one day he would come back once again "Try and try again fox boy but I don't give up or die." Then Nazo charged at the speed of light but he was too late Tails had Nazo on the ground in his hyper form

Tails looked pure as snow his aura was white and the incredible amount of power around the entire ship was expanding

Nazo couldn't believe his eyes, his super form couldn't emit power waves this powerful just like that, but if this is his hyper form what is his ultimate form? "Holy shit."

Tails was speaking as if he had clones of himself speaking all at once "Nazo if I ever see you again I will sacrifice myself to destroy you but I will unleash ultimate Chaos Control!" there was a bright light and all of time stopped throughout the universe and Nazo was moving so slow Tails could take a 2 hour break before Nazo stood up but Tails opened a seam in space and threw Nazo into it with a powerful energy beam that crippled all the engines even though the blast was a long way away from the engines and then time came to normal speed and the seam closed and Tails flew back to the ship and collapsed

The power unleashed by hyper Tails was immense and it drained Tails so much that Tails was knocked out for a long time

Amy sat in a seat near the bed "Is he going to be okay Chris?"

Chris was on the ship but they had forgotten about him and he was in the mechanics room while Nazo was attacking yet again "Tails will be fine but he'll be out for a while Amy."

Some people looked over at Shadow and for a change he looked hurt and sad while looking at Tails 'he risked his life to save ours, even Sonic couldn't do it without my help but Tails defeated Nazo in under a minute, he had to show his gratitude some how but how? Join their team maybe? Maybe they wouldn't accept him tough because Shadow hasn't always been the hero or the bad guy like Rouge but now it was a time for change.' Shadow stood up and walked up to Sonic who was now standing face to face "Sonic will you accept something from me?"

Sonic was suspicious because Shadow didn't really have anything or give anything "What is it that you want to give me Shadow?"

Shadow dropped to the floor "Will you allow me to join your team Sonic?"

Amy nearly jumped into the other side of the wall "WHAT?!" and Cream almost did the same but she remained where she was "Join our team?"

Drew dropped along side Shadow out of nowhere "I don't exactly have a place to stay myself but I will do what I can to please all of you."

Chris "Drew?" now Chris was getting ready to jump and hit his head on the ceiling and just then everyone in the room heard a few groans and moans from the bed

Tails was in a big room with lots of desks and chairs and then there was 3 high rise desks in the center and 2 big doorways made of maple but then Tails heard noise outside the building 'This looks like a court room from Chris's world!' but then Tails dove underneath one of the desks

The people came in and all sat down but there was something odd about their clothing but then Tails knew "Seedrains?!" he loudly whispered to himself but he had to quiet down

Judge "QUEIT!" the Judge said banging his hammer down "Defense and victims please stand." Then everyone stood up then the Judge pulled out a scroll "On this day we will now persecute the guilty and followers of the guilty in the court of law. Let it begin."

Tails tried to crawl under legs and chairs so that nobody will see him but it was difficult but then he stopped, Tails recognized the person's legs he was seeing 'Cosmo! But Cosmo wasn't dead so it didn't make sense.'

Cosmo had fallen asleep beside Tails and had traveled into the spirit world

Tails stood up beside Cosmo and then she looked over at him "Tails how did you get here?"

Tails wasn't so sure himself "I don't know I was just suddenly in here but what's going on?"

Cosmo looked like she was grieving the moment "Lucas."

Tails thought for a moment but Lucas was Cosmo's father leader of the Meterex but then the Judge told everyone to be quiet

Judge "Will one of the victims step forward?" the judge waited and Cosmo's mother was about to step forward but Tails came up instead "Your not a Seedrain what are you doing here?"

Tails "I'm Miles Tails Prower and I want to step forward."

The Judge looked a little shaky but regain control "But you're not on my list of people who died so how are you here in this world?"

Tails "I don't know myself but like Cosmo we can come here through our dreams."

Galaxcia gasped and the whole room started to become full of noise from talking and high whispers from one another

Tails' aura was around him but then he let it die down "I just want to make a statement here and now."

Cosmo came running up to Tails "Tails please don't!" Cosmo's mother ran over to Cosmo and brought her to her table where they sat

The Judge couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing but he had enough "You dare enter during a court session and think you can come in here and talk about gibberish?! Guards throw him out!" the guards moved in on Tails but then Tails became angry

Tails started to grow 3 times his size and had red eyes and silver fur "You will allow me to speak."

The judge couldn't stop Tails he had already turned the guards to stone but that was temporary "Okay you may speak! Just don't use that energy here!"

Tails settled down this was past ridiculous even for him then he apologized but then went up to Lucas who wasn't moving

Lucas was zoned out and waited for his punishment to be carried out

Tails put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas wasn't expecting anything as nice as that so he looked up at Tails "Son if your trying to help me there is nothing you can do to help me and instead your hurting yourself by talking to me so please leave me to hell."

Tails motioned for Cosmo to join him and she did "Your honor me and Cosmo fought against Lucas and his men."

Cosmo continued "He has hurt so many and wiped out others as well and-"

No one knew why Tails had spoke these next words and Tails was ashamed with himself too "Lucas has caused many years of war and suffering that rained down everywhere in space but that's because others attacked him and you guys too but I need to tell you something, something that I did on Mobious to protect Cosmo that ended up hurting others like Amy Rose and Shadow. I'm not proud of what I did and I'm still hurting from it but here it goes. Me and Cosmo had to go to train to fight against my grandfather but we stopped for a rest on the way…" Tails was thinking he sounded like a 5 year old but he couldn't put it any better than this

The Judge was interested in what Tails was saying 'Was this character trying to defend Lucas? Feeble efforts will get you nowhere my boy.'

Tails was waving his hands around and talking as loud as he could "But then something happened to me I began to float into the air and I knocked Amy into the rocks and I knocked her out, I couldn't control my anger, my hatred had overtaken me and when Shadow tried to stop me I almost killed him! But there's a reason behind every story your honor and everyone, Lucas was forced into his anger and hatred because of the years of war. Just like I went berserk trying to save Cosmo! Don't you see? Lucas didn't intentionally want to hurt you but he went berserk trying to save all of you and ended up hurting you and then he succumbed to his madness because it was too great for him!"

The Judge was speechless "Miles that's enough!"

Cosmo didn't know what to say and she was tugging onto Tails' shoulder "Tails what do you think you're doing?!"

Tails looked back at Cosmo and back at Lucas who was crying

Lucas had never had anyone stand up for him and Miles was standing up for him and sure Lucas's wife stood up for him but he took it the wrong was and for once Lucas was starting to see a light shine upon him, his burning hand cuffs no longer bothered him

Tails looked back at Cosmo "Cosmo don't you see? Your father wanted you to be safe in the first place he never wanted any of this to happen, just look at him he's crying."

Cosmo turned and saw Tails was right and she started to understand what Tails was saying

Judge "That's enough of your insolence! What you're explaining young fox has nothing to do with the fact that Lucas has killed off the entire race of Seedrains and including countless other species as well do I make myself clear?" people were muttering to one another and they started to agree with the Judge

This time Cosmo was the one to speak up "But don't you see? When my father went mad he was only trying to protect us in the beginning but…"

Tails finished for his girl "But your right the innocents didn't need to suffer but can't you see what he was trying to do in the first place? Not destroy but try to help but it ended up in failure!"

The Judge pointed to Lucas "Yes his failure!" but the Judge had to back down a bit on the punishment "Okay all those in favor of Lucas being in hell say I." about 30-40 people agreed but for the majority that's not what they wanted "All those in favor of Lucas working in the mines and not seeing the broad daylight for 5000 years say I."

Cosmo's family and Tails said I and all agreed except for the 40 that didn't like the idea they only wanted eternal pain and suffering for him

Tails knew what he was doing, even people like Lucas had some good in them

When the guards were taking Lucas away into the mines Tails told them to wait for a minute because Lucas had to say something "Miles can you forgive me for that day?"

Tails nodded slowly "Lucas, Cosmo came back to life and even though she sacrificed to kill you she came back and that's why I forgive you." Lucas turned to Cosmo who was starting to fade

Lucas "Cosmo I'm sorry I put you through all of this, I'll see you when you get here Cosmo. Tails please be good to my daughter."

Cosmo glared at Lucas "Father I can not forgive you yet but I will say this, see you when I get here."

Lucas was full of tears of sadness and happiness "goodbye Cosmo and Tails I hope you two have a happy life." Then Tails and Cosmo started to disappear and then they both woke up

Sonic "Welcome back to the real world Tails I thought you would never wake up!"

Amy "Cosmo are you awake?"

Cosmo's eyes fluttered a little but then she was wide awake "Tails are you okay?"

Tails and Cosmo didn't remember anything in their dreams "Cosmo? Hi sweet how are you doing?"

Cosmo was delighted to see Tails was alright

Mathew "So how's our little guy doing?"

Drew "Hello sir."

Mathew "Hello Drew nice to see you." But then Mathew felt a disturbance in the air it was coming from Drew

Tails and Cosmo looked at one another and smiled, Tails hopped off his bed and started to walk around 'He was starting to get used to getting in and out of his hyper form' "Hey guys me and Cosmo are going to my room for a while to watch a movie." Cosmo slipped her hand into his and they walked away

Shadow didn't really have anything to do at the moment "So Drew could you tell me more about Chaos control?"

Cream left with Cheese, Amy and Sonic to go make dinner and Mathew was surprised at how the room just went from full to nearly empty

Mathew had to blink a few times to recap on what just happened but Mathew just left and went into a spare room to go take a nap

Cosmo sat down on the mattress that was comfy to sit on but it was mainly built for one but Tails gave up pretty much anything for her and sometimes she just couldn't take it "Tails why don't you sit down with me?"

Tails wanted Cosmo to have the bed but when he sat down he fell asleep within the first 5 minutes of the credits then the movie played and Cosmo didn't mind that Tails fell asleep because they both were together no matter what even if they peered into hell they would stand strong and united they would stand

Amy couldn't control herself to stop hugging Sonic every time he gave her something to use or throw into the dinner "Wish Sonic would say that he needs me to be his girl!" then Amy looked over to find Sonic turn a bright red and Chris standing next to Cream

Sonic had no choice but to say this "Amy I need to think about it for a while I mean I like you but I just need to figure out a few things in my head right now."

Amy was tired of Sonic running away and avoiding her "Sonic I'm tired of you running away from me and avoiding me so today your going to sit down with all of us and tell us if you love me or not Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic couldn't run away now, but he wasn't ready for love yet nor was he thinking about it either

By now Cosmo had gone to bed in her room and left a sleeping Tails in his room


End file.
